


The Digi-Loud Adventure

by Zeobide274



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Brother/Sister Incest, Character Death, Chosen Children - Freeform, Digidestined, Digital World, Digiworld (Digimon), Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Prophecy, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Slow Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeobide274/pseuds/Zeobide274
Summary: Join Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Clyde, and Sam as they journey through the Digiworld and try to fight their way back home. Will they be able to survive long enough to see their family again or will the Dark Masters and Seven Demon Lords be too much for them? Lemons included! LincolnxHarem ClydeX? Some Dark Themes included.
Relationships: Clyde Mcbride/harem, Lincoln Loud/Harem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Enter The Louds

**This story is a crossover of sorts in which the characters of the Loud House are brought into the Digital World. None of the main characters from Digimon will be making an appearance in this story. For all intents and purposes, they don’t exist in this universe. I’ve been working on this story for over two years now and I’ve been posting it on FFN all of this time and only recently have I decided to post it on here as well. I’ll be posting the chapters on here as I go through them once more to make sure that there are little to no errors in the writing. I hope that you all enjoy this story.**

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Enter The Louds**

It was a peaceful day in Royal Woods. Nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing except a minor form of fog that was building up above the town. No one paid it any mind, not even the young albino haired boy that was on his way to meet his best friend and partner in crime solving, Clyde McBride.

The young boy wasn't alone however as he was being followed by his older sisters.

"Why do we have to come to this stupid thing again, Stinkoln?" A brunette haired, sporty girl asked her brother. She was walking slightly behind him while spinning a basketball on her index finger.

"Lynn, I told you, literally, like a million times, Lincoln needs at least eight people to enter this Ace Savvy competition and since we're the ones who ruined his collection then we gotta help him." Lori said as she texted on her phone. Lori was the oldest of the Loud siblings and was also the one who was responsible for Lincoln losing his comic books, mostly at least.

"But it was an accident!" Lynn practically shouted.

"Like, wasn't it on purpose to see if he could totes run fast enough to protect something he loves?" Leni, the second oldest sibling, said. The blonde was walking alongside her fellow blonde, Lori, and she had a hand placed on her chin in confusion.

"Great going, dude, now he knows the truth…" Luna, the third oldest sibling and rocker of the family, groaned as she put her hands in her brown hair.

"Looks like the jig is up!" Luan, the fourth oldest sibling and comedian of the family, said as she held up a jigsaw puzzle. When everyone groaned she added. "I've been waiting all morning for that one."

"I never once thought it was an accident." Lincoln said as he glared at his sisters. "Because I'd never leave my comics, especially my special editions, lying around like that. One of you had to have placed them there. At least now I know that it was all of you."

"It's not like we did it to be mean…" Lori began.

"We just wanted to see if you could run faster if something important to you was in danger." Lynn finished. "We're sorry that things turned out so bad."

"Yea little bro, I hope that you don't hate us for being so careless." Luna said as she hung her head in shame.

"Well I can't say that I'm happy with all of you but by helping me win today's competition it'll go a long way to making things right again." Lincoln told them. In truth he had already forgiven them. He could never stay mad at his sisters for long. Also the comics that they had ruined were just his spare reading comics. His real special editions were hidden away in the house where only he could find them. But he did need a team to enter this competition and lucky for him his sisters now owed him.

As they neared the shopping mall where Clyde was set to meet them, Lincoln couldn't help but feel as though he was being watched. Pausing to look around, he could only see the ongoings of everyday life in Royal Woods. Nothing was out of the ordinary aside from a few clouds above the mall. Looking up at the clouds, Lincoln began to wonder why they looked so strange….

"Come Lincoln, I want to get this stupid thing over with." Lynn said as she lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Snapped out of his thoughts, Lincoln grinned at his sister. "You do realize that this competition will probably last a few hours, right?"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Lynn groaned.

They continued on their way and as they neared the comic book store, Lincoln could already see Clyde waiting for him at the entrance with one other person.

"Sam, I'm glad you made it!" Luna greeted her friend with a fist bump.

Sam Sharp was in the same grade as Luna and she also was in the same band. She was a natural blonde but had a teal highlight in the tip of her hair. She smiled when she saw her friend but it grew much wider when she saw Lincoln.

"Of course Luna, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Sam said before turning toward Lincoln. "Besides, only one of us can know more about Ace Savvy and that's gonna be me."

"Wait, you like Ace Savvy too?" Luna asked while Lincoln grinned.

"Of course, why else do you think I asked you to invite her?" Lincoln asked. "Sam and I have an ongoing rivalry to see which of us is the best Ace Savvy fan."

"I didn't even know that you two knew each other outside of her being my friend, bro." Luna told him.

"Well…Ace and I aren't exactly friends…" Sam began as she turned toward Luna.

"Yea, we're more like…rivals." Lincoln finished.

"Rivals who kiss." Clyde said as he coughed into his hand.

"WHAT!?" The loud sisters shouted.

"Sam, how could you!? With my own brother!?" Luna turned from Clyde to Sam so fast that she heard her neck pop. She wasn't sure why but the idea of Sam fooling around with her little brother made her mad.

"Whoa, it's totally not like that!" Lincoln said. He quickly stood in front of Sam in order to shield her from his sisters' wrath.

"So is Lincy dating Sam now?" Leni asked in confusion. "Because I thought Ronnie Anne was like, totes his girlfriend."

"Lincoln, you have ten seconds to explain before I literally twist you into a pretzel for cheating on Ronnie Anne!" Lori warned him.

"To think that my own brother might be a sleaze bag…" Luan said with a shake of her head. For once she couldn't find a joke in the situation.

"Ok, first of all, Sam and I aren't dating. I don't even like her like that." Lincoln said, causing Sam to look at him with a slightly hurt expression. But once he saw that he quickly added. "Not that I wouldn't mind dating her! She's very beautiful and smart and funny and hot and…" seeing Sam blush caused Lincoln to blush. "And I think I'll stop now."

"Don't stop on my account, Romeo, I'm kind of liking the praise." Sam said with a laugh. "Don't forget to mention my rockin bod next."

"umm….right. Second, Ronnie Anne broke up with me awhile ago." Lincoln continued.

"Wait, she dumped you?" Lori asked, her anger completely forgotten. "Why didn't you tell us?"

But Lincoln didn't answer. He looked down at his shoes in shame.

"If it's alright with you dudes, I'll answer this one." Sam said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "That day I was standing outside of the comic shop after buying the latest Ace Savvy when I witnessed the whole thing. Lincoln had been trying to hold her hand in public and she slapped his hand away. She then told him that if he wanted them to keep dating that it would have to be kept secret. But the little man didn't like that and asked her if she was ashamed of him being her boyfriend. Ronnie Anne didn't answer yet that silence spoke volumes. With Lincoln's heart breaking, Ronnie Anne left him by himself without another word."

Every one stayed silent as Sam told her account of that day. Even Clyde, who had been distracted by Lori, was paying attention. Normally Ronnie Anne would scare him but now he felt a burning hatred toward her for hurting his best friend.

Each of the loud sisters felt something similar but none more so than Lynn. She cracked her knuckles and was about to head out in search of Ronnie Anne when she felt someone grab the back of her jersey.

"Let go, Lincoln." She said without turning around.

"Please, Lynn, just forget about it." Lincoln pleaded with his sister.

At the tone of his voice, Lynn turned around and faced her little brother. "How can you expect me to forget about it!?" She demanded. "She dumped you because she's ashamed to be seen in public with you as her boyfriend? Does she know how lucky she is to have you? No, her ass is grass when I next see her!"

"Lynn's right bro, we can't let this slide." Luna said.

"I can't believe Ronnie Anne would do something like that." Leni said. "I would totes like to have Lincy as my boyfriend."

"Leni, shut up." Lori said before turning toward Lincoln. "I'm sorry, Lincoln. But you should have told us. We're your sisters and we'll always have your back no matter what."

"Yea, you can count on us." Luan added. She felt guilty for thinking the worst of her little brother. She should have known that Lincoln was too noble to do anything like that. It was one of his best qualities. "I'll hold her down while Lynn punches."

"Now you're speaking my language." Lynn said as she tried once more to leave but Lincoln wouldn’t let go.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys about this." Lincoln said. "I knew that you'd be on the warpath against Ronnie Anne when it wasn't her fault to begin with. It's mine."

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sam asked as she shook her head. "You did nothing wrong. That girl is a bitch."

"No. It's my fault. If I was more of man then maybe she wouldn't be ashamed to-"

But Lincoln didn't get to finish his sentence as Lynn slapped him.

"That had better be the last time I hear you say, Lincoln Loud." The jock growled. "If Ronnie Anne thinks she could do this to my brother and get away with it then she's got another thing coming. That girl is going to get the beating of a lifetime."

"Lynn's right, Lincoln. Well aside from the beating part. You deserve better than Ronnie Anne." Lori said. She pulled Lincoln into a hug and patted his hair. "You're literally like the coolest guy I know."

"Clyde, what are you staring at?" Luan asked as she noticed the bespectacled boy looking terrified.

Every one turned to look at Clyde and then followed his line of sight. At the entrance of the mall stood a small round mechanical creature with a claw in one hand and a cannon for an arm in the other. It seemed to be searching for something and when it's eyes landed on theirs, it smiled maliciously.

Raising its cannon arm, it took aim at them and shouted. "Metal Smirk Bomb!"

A cannon blast erupted from its arm and a red energy-like bullet shot out. Before Lincoln even knew what he was doing he had already pushed his sisters out of the way leaving himself wide open for the shot. But even as he did, he felt a quick gust of wind pass over him just as he closed his eyes in anticipation of the hit.

But the blow never came. Opening his eyes, Lincoln was shocked to see a large barefoot man wearing black leather pants standing a few feet in front of him. His skin wan tanned and he had what looked like a sheath attached to his belt. He was also incredibly muscular and he had a full head of wild untamed golden hair.

"DigiDestined, you must hurry. Go to that room over there and shut the door! Take everyone with you." The man said. As he turned around to point toward the door that led to the comic book store, Lincoln was even more shocked to see that the man wasn't a man at all. He looked more like a lion and that wild hair was actually his mane.

"What are you?" Lincoln asked despite his instincts telling him to run.

"A friend." The lion man said. They heard another blast and the lion man deflected it with his sword which Lincoln only now noticed he wielded. "You must hurry, we don't have much time!"

Despite having a million questions, Lincoln quickly led his family and friends into the store. As soon as Clyde was in, Lincoln shut the door and looked outside to see if he could still see the lion man. But before he could get a good look Lincoln heard his sisters scream as the sound of rushing water suddenly appeared. Lincoln only had enough time to turn around only to face a tidal wave that impossibly fit inside of the store and swept them all up.

**Chapter** **end**.


	2. Meet Your New Partners

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Meet Your New Partners**

Lincoln first registered that he was waking up when he felt someone poking his cheek with their fingers. As he came to, he could also hear the person speaking but it sounded too muffled. The next thing he registered was that there was a slight weight on his chest like when Cliff, their pet cat, would sleep on his chest.

"Wakey, wakey, Lincoln." He heard the voice say. It was high pitched and it sounded like it was coming from some one very young and obviously male.

Opening his eyes, Lincoln found himself staring into two large red eyes with a black pupil. Blinking, Lincoln was suddenly aware that he was not staring at a human being.

"You're awake!" The little creature cried happily. It pulled back and began to hop in his chest.

Lincoln got a good look at the creature and he could tell that it was definitely not human. It had a large head compared to its small body and it had short arms and legs. He had two long ear like appendages sticking out of the top of his head sort of like horns and he had a short tail. Also his body was blue with the interior or middle of his body being white.

"Um…what are you?" Lincoln asked. Normally he'd be freaking out but for some reason Lincoln felt that the little guy meant him no harm.

The little blue creature stopped jumping and focused his gaze on Lincoln. With a huge smile, the little guy said. "I'm DemiVeemon and I'm a Digimon."

"Digimon huh?" Lincoln had honestly never heard that word before. But judging by the looks of him, Lincoln guessed that the mon part of the name was a reference to a monster. "What exactly is a Digimon?"

"It means Digital Monster." DemiVeemon explained patiently. He kept staring into Lincoln's eyes with barely contained excitement. To Lincoln it seemed like the cre-, Digimon had been waiting for him for a very long time.

"Right. Digital Monster. And where exactly are we right now, DemiVeemon was it?" Lincoln asked next.

"We're on File Island." The little Digimon replied.

Lincoln simply stared at the little Digimon as he tried to make sense of the situation. He had somehow been transported to another world, a digital world, where monsters were real and, as far as he knew, that wasn't a good thing. While DemiVeemon seemed friendly, Lincoln was positive they were called monsters for a reason. There was also the matter of why he was brought there to that world. It couldn't have just been a coincidence that there happened to be an Ace Savvy competition right when he was attacked along with his-

Lincoln quickly shot up to his feet, knocking DemiVeemon off of him in the process as he looked around in a panic. "Oh no! Oh no! Where are they?" He remembered being in that room with his sisters, Clyde, and Sam. And if he had been transported then it meant that chances were that they were too.

"Who are you looking for, Lincoln?" DemiVeemon asked as he tugged on Lincoln's pants.

Staring down at the Blue Digimon, Lincoln had almost forgotten about him. "I'm looking for my sisters and friends. If I'm here then they must be here too."

"You the other kids that fell around here?" DemiVeemon asked him.

Lincoln almost fell to the ground. "You know where they are? Can you take me to them?"

"Of course! I'm your partner, silly." DemiVeemon said with a cheerful smile. With an impressive leap, DemiVeemon jumped on top of Lincoln's head and began to sniff the air. After a moment he pointed toward Lincoln's left. "There's several humans that way with more Digimon."

After thanking the little Digimon, Lincoln began to sprint toward the direction that he pointed towards and sure enough he could already hear his sister Lori shouting about something. As he drew nearer he could hear her calling out to them.

Lori wasn't alone however, as Leni, Luna, luan, and Sam were with her. Only Lynn and Clyde seemed to be missing. But just like him, each of them seemed to have a Digimon that wouldn't let them out of their sight.

Lori's Digimon was just as small as DemiVeemon but it was light purple in color and was tear drop in shape. It had black eyes and had a weird handle like horn on top of its head. Lori was carrying it under her left arm while using the right to call out for her missing siblings.

Leni's Digimon looked like a plant. Was mainly green with a white underbelly, it's body round like a bulb with a stalk with two leaves on its head, and it had four stubby legs. Leni was carrying the Digimon in her arms close to her chest.

Luna was holding a furry ball like Digimon with a horn on his head. The fur was light brown with white in the center of its face. She held it in front of her like a person would hold a ball.

Luan seemed deep in thought while her Digimon floated alongside her. Her Digimon was a small spiked red ball with a tiny flame sprouting from its top.

And Sam was talking to her Digimon that she held in her hands at eye level. Her Digimon was a round pink Digimon with two long ears. He seemed to have a lot to say because he was talking pretty fast.

"Lynn! Clyde! Lincoln! Where are you?" Lori shouted as Lincoln neared.

He was surprised that Sam noticed him first and he could hear the little pink Digimon excitedly exclaim that his nose was never wrong.

"Oh my god, Lincoln!" Lori cried out once Sam pointed him out. They all ran toward the albino haired boy and nearly tackled him to the ground.

"I'm so glad I found you guys." Lincoln barely managed to say over the happy cries of his sisters and Sam.

"Like do you have any idea how worried I was when I couldn't find you?" Lori asked him as she released him from her bear hug. "I'm literally going to sprout grey hairs like any second now."

"Bro, have you seen anyone else in this crazy forest?" Luna asked him.

"What about your partner? Has he introduced himself yet?" Luan asked him.

"Like do you know where we are?" Leni asked.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Ace." Sam told him as she ruffled his hair.

"Thanks you guys, I'm ok. And no, I haven't seen anyone else besides you. And yes, this little guy is DemiVeemon. And we're in the Digital World and currently on File Island." Lincoln answered as he was allowed room to breathe.

"That's what our partners said…" Luan confirmed. "Oh by the way, my partner's name is Sunmon."

"Mine is called Moonmon." Lori said.

"Mine is called Tanemon and she's totes adorable." Leni practically squealed.

"Mines called Tsunomon and he's totally rockin'." Luna told him.

"This little guy is Koromon." Sam said.

"What else have they told you guys about this place?" Lincoln asked.

"Not much I'm afraid." Luan said. "I'm trying to figure why we were brought here but so far I'm drawing up blanks."

While their human partners were talking, the Digimon gathered together to discuss the arrival of their new friends.

"I can't believe they're finally here!" Tanemon exclaimed with a squeal. "I've been totes waiting for this day since I hatched!"

"I know what you mean. Lori is literally everything I expected her to be." Moonmon nodded. "I can tell that we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Luna seems….a bit unorthodox but I think our partnership will work out." Tsunomon said.

"Dude, Sam looks so cool! I can't wait to go on adventures with her!" Koromon said.

"Luan seems to be a deep thinker." Sunmon observed. "I don't know if she'll appreciate a partner who likes to fool around…"

"I've only known Lincoln for a short time but I can tell that he and I will be the best of friends!" DemiVeemon said. "He's got a strong sense of justice just like I do."

"But aren't we missing Gigimon and Minomon?" Tsunomon asked as he looked around.

"I'm sure they're close by." Koromon assures his friend. "They're probably with their partners right now."

Just then a scream could be heard coming from the woods and not long after that an explosion occurred. Everyone turned toward the source of the noise and from the nearby trees came Clyde and Lynn running toward them and away from something.

"You guys, run!" Lynn shouted as she ran past them.

They all stared after Lynn for a moment before looking toward the direction they had come from. And to their surprise and horror a large pack of green goblin like Digimon. The goblin Digimon were wielding wooden clubs and they were throwing what looked like fireballs. Needless to say that that got them all running after Lynn and Clyde.

**To be continued…**


	3. Digivolution!

**I don't own The Loud House or Digimon.**

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 3: Digivolution!**

Lincoln couldn't believe their luck. As they attempted to run away from a small horde of goblin like Digimon, more seemed to appear and cut their escape off. They were backed into a corner near the edge of a cliff that overlooked the center of the island. Lincoln stood at the head of the group with Lynn and Luna at his sides. Lori and Luan were behind them and the others behind them. As scared as he was, he wasn't about to let these monsters hurt his sisters and friends.

"Looks like you kiddies can't run anymore." One of the goblins said.

Another laughed before adding. "The boss is gonna be happy we caught ya so fast."

"Do you think he'd mind if we had some fun with them first?" Another asked.

"So long as we bring them alive."

"Lincoln, when these guys begin their attack, I want you to take the others and run." Lynn whispered to her brother while the goblins talked. "I'll hold them off and buy you time to escape."

Lincoln and Luna both stared at Lynn in disbelief. But Lincoln was the first to recover. "Oh hell no! There's no way I'm letting you do that!"

"Yea, bruh, we're in this together." Luna agreed.

"You don't understand!" Lynn hissed. "I heard them talking before they started chasing us. The things they'll do to us…" Lynn shook her head. "I won't let that happen to my family. I'd rather die first."

"Well too bad. No ones dying today." Lincoln said as he took a step forward. Glancing over his shoulder, he gave them all a big smile. "I'll protect all of you no matter what. That's what a brother is for."

They were all stunned speechless as they watched Lincoln walk toward the horde of goblins. He was the middle child of the family and the youngest one there but here he was stepping up to the plate in order to defend them all.

DemiVeemon, who was on top of his head, stood tall as he prepared for the fight of his young life. "Don't worry Lincoln, we got this."

"With you by my side, we can't lose." Lincoln said, sounding braver than he felt. He was a 12 year old boy with a plushie sized monster on his head. He was gonna get torn apart! But if he could distract the goblins long enough for his sisters to escape then it would be worth it.

"Don't forget about me, partner."

Looking behind him, Lincoln saw Clyde running up towards him with his Digimon partner, Minomon, in his arms. As the bespectacled boy reached him, Lincoln raised his arm up and Clyde matched him.

"Clincoln McCloud together again!" They said as they pressed their forearms together. Minomon and DemiVeemon did the same as they jumped off their partners.

"Don't worry, we'll show you why it's bad idea to cause trouble while Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack are on the case!" Clyde said, pointing toward the goblins. Despite his bravado, he could feel his legs shaking.

"It's time to deal out some justice!" Lincoln said as he pulled out some playing cards from his pocket.

"…." The entire time that they had been talking, the Goblimon had simply stared on with a confused look in their eyes. They weren't sure exactly what was going on but it appeared as though the two boys were going to fight them on their own.

"Screw this, attack ya idiots!" One of the Goblimon shouted.

This seemed to trigger the rest of the Digimon as they charged toward the two boys and their partners. But they stood their ground and as they neared, Lincoln threw his playing cards into the faces of the charging Digimon. The cards blinded some of them and caused them to stumble and crash into one another, effectively halting their charge.

DemiVeemon launched himself at the nearest Goblimon and kicked him in the face. Minomon launched a barrage of pink bubbles from his mouth that stuck multiple Goblimon and it was clear that the bubbles stung.

But their attacks weren't enough as they quickly recovered and DemiVeemon was knocked backwards with a blow from one of their clubs. He landed next to Minomon and the little Digimon was barely able to erect a small barrier around them before a fireball erupted on the ground in front of them.

As both their partners lay on the ground, Lincoln and Clyde charged at the nearest Goblimon. They weren't sure what they were doing but somehow that felt right. But to both of their surprise, a red ball flew past them and nailed the Goblimon in the face.

"Muevete, Lincoln!" He heard someone shout in Spanish.

Looking behind him, he could see Lynn charging towards the Goblimon that Gigimon was currently biting on the head. As she neared, she lunged herself forward into a move she had practiced on him numerous times before. A move that the Animal Bautista used in his wrestling matches; a spear.

She got the Goblimon right in the chest and knocked him down on the ground hard. Then Lynn picked up the club and tossed it toward Luna who was coming up behind her. Luna caught the weapon and swung it like an axe, nailing a stunned Goblimon in the face. Her partner came up behind her and bit his arm, preventing him from attacking her.

Lincoln didn't know if he should be furious that his sisters didn't listen to him or proud and grateful that they always had his back. But he quickly decided that if they were going to have his back then he'd better make sure to push with his front.

Lori and Luan came rushing past him and tackled a Goblimon that was about to hit Clyde in the back. They took turns kicking the Digimon while it was on the ground until it couldn't move. Their partners were standing a few feet behind them firing a barrage of the stinging bubbles at the nearby Goblimon.

Lincoln turned just time to see Lynn give him a look. A look he'd seen her give him a million times. It was time for Lucha Libre!

Lynn ran around one of the Goblimon, shouting curses at him to draw his attention. While he was focused on Lynn, Lincoln charged at the Goblimon from behind and took out his legs with a sliding leg tackle. At the same time Lynn charged at the Goblimon and a second after Lincoln took out his legs, Lynn hit the Goblimon with a Clothesline that caused him to spin twice in the air before landing hard on his head.

Emboldened by their short term success, the Louds and Clyde continued their attack on the Goblimon. But Lincoln realized too late that the Goblimon had been letting them win in order to draw them out and spread them thin. He came to this realization when the Goblimon he had knocked down quickly jumped back up and grinned ferociously.

"My turn now, punk!"

Lincoln felt his stomach erupt in pain the likes of which he had never felt before. Through bleary eyes he could make out the Digimon's fist lodged deep in his stomach. He couldn't breathe and it felt as though he were about to die from the amount of pain he was in. But before he could so much as shout, the Goblimon grabbed him by the throat and raised him off the ground.

All around him Lincoln could hear shouts of pain and terror as he was being choked out. He couldn't breathe and every second he struggled to draw breath brought him closer to death. But that's when he felt something come to life inside of him. It lit up like a spark and then erupted into a roaring flame. Then he felt something draw on that flame and he felt a warmth emanating from a nearby source.

He heard someone shout something that sounded like an attack and then he was dropped to the ground and he could breathe once again.

As he greedily drew air into his lungs, Lincoln looked up and saw a blue Digimon standing at over three feet tall. The Digimon's back was to him and Lincoln could see a blue tail and what looked like blue horns or ears sticking out the back of his head. But what surprised him the most was that he knew who that Digimon was.

"You okay Lincoln?" The Digimon asked as he glanced over his shoulder. It was then that Lincoln could see the dragon like appearance in what used to be little DemiVeemon. But as Lincoln looked into his partner's eyes, he could see the same excited, eager energy that DemiVeemon had possessed. He could see the same fire that burned in those eyes was the exact same that burned in DemiVeemon's eyes.

"I'll live…" he managed to say after a moment. Then he added. "Are you still DemiVeemon ?"

The blue Digimon grinned. "Close. I'm Veemon now. The Rookie form of DemiVeemon." Veemon then turned back toward the Goblimon. "Now that introductions are out of the way. How’s about I take out the trash."

"You're gonna fight us all alone?" One of the Goblimon asked as he roared with laughter.

"Trust me, I'm more than enough to handle the likes of you." Veemon said.

Then before the nearest Goblimon could react, Veemon crossed the distance between them in a single bound and Superman punched the goblin Digimon with enough force to send him crashing into a tree trunk over 20ft away.

All of the Goblimon were now staring at the newly evolved Digimon with apprehension. One of their own had just been taken out with a single punch. Warily, they surrounded the blue Digimon leaving the others completely ignored. All in all there were 15 Goblimon, one of which was knocked out. But despite those odds, Veemon didn't even look scared. He looked excited.

**To be continued** .


	4. Digivolution Part 2

**I don't own the Loud House or Digimon.**

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 4: Digivolution Part 2**

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. DemiVeemon, now Veemon, had knocked out one of the Goblimon with a single punch. He couldn't believe how strong his partner was. The others quickly gathered around him and Lori helped pick him up while their partners all stood protectively in front of them.

"Lincoln, are you alright?" Lori asked him, giving him a bone breaking hug.

"I'm…fine." He managed to breathe out.

Noticing his lack of air, Lori quickly let go of him and held him at arm's length. She gave him the once over and could see bruises started to form around his throat where the Goblimon had held him. She couldn't believe that she let that happen to him. She was the oldest and it was her responsibility to protect him. Tears started to form in her eyes and she couldn't help but feel at fault.

"Hey now, don't you cry." Lincoln said, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine, really I am." He gave her a confident smile that only served to upset her more. She was supposed to reassure him, not the other way around. Sensing that she wasn't reassured, Lincoln pulled her down to his level and kissed her on the forehead just like she had done to him when he was younger. "It's gonna be alright, sis. I promise."

Lori watched as Lincoln walked past her and stood protectively in front of them all. She felt something blossom in her chest as her little brother stepped up to protect them. She watched as Lincoln shouted advice to Veemon as he fought off the Goblimon. And for the first time since they arrived in this world she felt hopeful.

Veemon sidestepped a club swing from one of the Goblimon and then he jumped up and kicked the Digimon in the face knocking it on its back. Another Goblimon charged him and Veemon was struck in the abdomen from the Goblimon's take down. But Veemon planted his feet into the ground and wrapped his arms around the Goblimon's waist and raised him above his head and performed a move that Lincoln called the Bautista Bomb. Veemon slammed the goblin down into the ground as hard as he could and knocked him out.

"Veemon, that was great! Now do the move Lynn and I did earlier! Use the clothesline!" Lincoln shouted over the sounds of battle.

Veemon jumped back a few times to create some distance and when the first Goblimon followed him, Veemon launched himself forward and slammed his forearm into the goblin's throat and effectively took him out of the fight. There were 3 down now.

The remaining Goblimon all stood in front of Veemon now and they eyed the rookie Digimon with apprehension. He had just taken out three of their comrades and they could barely get a hold of him one on one.

"What are we gonna do about him?" One of the Goblimon asked.

"We can't beat him one on one. He's too slippery!" Another said.

"What if we get the boss?" A third Goblimon asked.

"Yea! The boss'll show 'em!" They all agreed.

Veemon watched as two of the Goblimon rushed out into the woods. The others surrounded the group and each of the partner Digimon stood at the ready. Veemon looked at the Goblimon and prepared himself for round two.

"What are we gonna do now?" Leni asked. She was clearly scared and she was holding onto Luan for support. "They like totes have us surrounded!"

"Don't worry Leni, we'll protect you." Tanemon said as she glared at the nearest Goblimon.

"Ha! You think a little plant can stop us?" The Goblimon mocked. "We'll stomp you into the ground, runt!"

"Try it and I'll tear out your throat!" Gigimon shouted as he stood in front of Tanemon.

"This time you won't get so lucky, creep!" Lynn added as she stood beside her partner.

The Goblimon all rushed at the same time and Veemon launched himself at the incoming horde. He jump kicked one in the face and then threw the downed Goblimon's club at another one, clocking him in the back of the head. But even with two intercepted, that still left 8 more. Too far away to stop the others, Veemon had to watch as the Goblimon descended upon his friends.

Gigimon could see that Lynn was ready to charge forward and attack the Goblimon. But he knew that letting her do it would just end up with her getting hurt. Gigimon rushed forward a head of Lynn and aimed to bite the Goblimon with his fiery bite.

At the same time, all of the other partner Digimon were doing the same thing. Each of them hoping to prevent their partners and new friends from getting hurt. This desire to protect them lit a fire deep within that they hadn't felt before. And as they neared their foes, a bright light erupted all around them and engulfed the partner Digimon.

When Lincoln could see again, he was shocked to see that the other Digimon had also changed just like Veemon had. Where Gigimon once stood there was now a large red dinosaur that stood easily as tall as Lori. Moonmon became a white bipedal rabbit like creature with four large ears with lavender tips. And on her forehead, chest, and shoulders she had bright yellow crescent moons. Tanemon became a larger plant like creature with a pink flower that sprouted from her head. She had a round face and green oval like eyes. Koromon went from a small pink ball with ears to a large orange dinosaur that was half as tall as Gigimon's new form.

Sunmon changed from a small sun like creature to a fiery red bipedal lion cub. Tsunomon became a large horned reptile like creature with yellow skin. He also wore a light blue fur pelt that had dark blue stripes across it. Minomon changed into a short green insect like Digimon that had purple claws and feet.

The sudden change of the partner Digimon halted the enemies advance. They all eyes the newly evolved forms with a wary eye. One of them was enough to give them trouble but all of them?

"Whoa…" Lynn breathed out as she stared at her new partner.

Gone was the little football with legs. Now Gigimon stood almost two feet taller than her now and he looked bad ass AF. He had a powerful looking claws and a long strong tail that looked like it could do some damage. But most importantly, he looked like he was built for combat.

"Who are you?" Lynn asked her partner.

The red dinosaur glanced over his shoulder and gave her a wicked grin. "I'm Guilmon now."

"Well Guilmon, go out there and kick some ass!" Lynn shouted as she pumped her fist into the air.

Guilmon's grin deepened as he turned towards the now frightened Goblimon before him. "You heard her."

The Goblimon simply gulped as the red dinosaur charged at him.

**End of chapter.**


	5. First Boss Battle

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 5: First Boss Battle**

Lori watched as her partner took down her opponent. The Goblimon swung its club in a wide arc but the Digimon ducked underneath the swing and struck with an uppercut.

"Lunar Claw!" The Digimon's right hand began to glow an ethereal purple before it turned dark and formed a claw shaped construct. The Digimon struck the Goblimon, sending him flying into the air. Then the Digimon raised her arms to her head as she charged up her next attack. "Tear Shot!" An orb made of water formed in front of her forehead where her hair stuck out. The orb shot off like a bullet and struck the Goblimon in the air sending it flying into the treetops. After a few crashes and branches breaking, the Goblimon fell to the ground unconscious:

Lori just stood there amazed that little Moonmon had turned into a cute but capable fighter.

"Are you okay, Lori?" Her partner had turned from her opponent the moment he hit the ground. She stood stoically as she looked her up and down.

Lori had a few bruises and scrapes from earlier. When Lincoln had been taken by the throat, the Goblimon that she had been beating with a rock had punched her in the stomach. Adrenaline was the only thing that was keeping her going at the moment.

"I'm fine." Lori said. "But what about you? Are you okay?"

Lori was surprised to see the Digimon brighten up considerably at the question. While still stoic, there was a small smile that adorned her face. "I'm fine, Lori. When we Digimon Digivolve, we heal all wounds and recover all stamina. We also grow in power as well." The Digimon said. Lori noted that her voice sounded as soothing as a harp. There was an enchanting element to her tone. "We also change names when we grow to the next stage in our Digivolution. I was once Moonmon. Now I am called Lunamon."

"Lunamon…" Lori looked at the short Digimon for a moment before grinning. She extended her hand out to Lunamon. "I'm glad that we'll literally be friends."

The small small grew even more as Lunamon reached for Lori's hand. "Yes. Friends. I'd like that." And with that the two shook hands, having met as partners but now continuing on as friends.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Leni was surprised to see little Tanemon grow up to be such a pretty flower. Her partner wrapped up the Goblimon with vines that extended from her finger tips and slammed him into the ground a few times before throwing against a three trunk. Then her Digimon rushed back to her side and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Leni, are you okay?" The Digimon cried.

Leni could feel her partner shaking as she held her, a sure sign that she was sobbing. Having been on edge, this was the final straw for Leni and she too started crying. Her knees buckled as she fell down and embraced her partner, burying her face into her shoulder.

"Oh Tanemon, I w-was s-so scared!" Leni cried.

While the others fought around them, Leni held onto her partner like her life depended on it. She was completely out of her element and she was having trouble comprehending what was going on. But while they were sobbing on the ground, Lori and Lunamon came over to make sure that they were alright.

"Leni, come here." Lori pulled her sister into a comforting embrace. She rubbed her sister's back and patted her head. "It's gonna be alright, Leni. It's gonna be alright."

Lunamon was likewise engaged with Leni's partner. She helped the Digimon to her feet and gave her the once over. "Were you harmed, Palmon?"

Palmon shook her head as she wiped away her tears. "I'm fine. I was just really worried about Leni."

"I understand." Lunamon nodded. "I too was worried about my partner's wellbeing."

"They're more than just our partners, you know. They're also our friends." Palmon told her.

Lunamon looked over at the two sisters and took in how much they cared about one another. She could see that they had strong bonds between them. And it only strengthened her earlier resolve.

"Yes, they're our friends as well." Lunamon agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna and Sam high fived each other as their partners worked together to take down a Goblimon.

"Dudes, that was totally rockin'!" Luna cheered as their partners neared them.

"Thanks…I think." Luna's Partner said.

Luna then threw up her hands, extending the pinky and pointer fingers while curling the rest, and Sam did the same. Both their partners shared a look and then turned back to them, looking confused.

"Is that some sort of human custom?" The furred, yellow reptile asked.

Luna looked shocked. "You've never thrown up the goats, bruh?"

"The goats?" The orange reptile asked. "What's that? Can you eat it?"

"Nah dudes," Sam said with a chuckle. She then showed her partner how to do it. "Whenever we win, we place our hands like this and throw them up in the air."

"Like this?" The Orange Digimon asked as he mimicked his partner.

Sam grinned. "Now that's rockin' out in style."

"Alright. I'm rocking!" The orange Digimon cheered. "I don't know what it means but who cares!"

"Miss Luna, do you want me to 'rock out' as well?" The yellow Digimon asked.

"Of course, dude. That way we can show the world how much we rock!" Luna said as she threw the goats again.

"Yea, Gabumon, Rock out with me!" The orange Digimon said.

"Wait, Gabumon? I thought your name was Tsunomon?" Luna asked her partner.

"It was, Miss Luna. But as we Digivolve, we also change our name. I am now Gabumon, the rookie form of Tsunomon." Gabumon explained.

"Whoa, that's totally rad, dude." Luna said.

"So I guess you aren't Koromon anymore, huh?" Sam asked her partner.

"Nope! I'm Agumon now." Agumon said with a large smile.

"Well dudes, I think things will only get more interesting from here on out." Luna told them.

She didn't know it yet but her words couldn't have been more true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While everyone had been distracted by the incoming Goblimon and the subsequent bright like, Luan had focused on two things that happened one after the other. The first was a vibration that came from her waist. The second was how her partner glowed brightly for a second before he changed right before her eyes. And she heard him speak during the transformation as well.

**Sunmon Digivolve to….Coronamon** !

Her partner, now Coronamon, changed from a little red sun like ball to a red bipedal fire lion that stood over two feet tall. She watched as her partner unleashed a barrage of punches at his opponent. With each punch, he would release a burst of fire that would singe where he struck.

While her partner was busy fighting, Luan returned her focus on her waist. She reached underneath her blouse where she felt the vibration take place. To her surprise, she felt something plastic attached to the waistband of her skirt. When she removed it to inspect it, she saw that it was a small rectangular like device that reminded her of the tamagotchi toy that Lori had when she was small. The device was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand and yet it weighed almost nothing. If it wasn't for the fact that she could feel it against her skin, she wouldn't have known it was there until she took her clothes off. It also had a very pale light grayish blue color to it. There was also a small screen in the center with three buttons surrounding it. There was an additional button in the top corner where the grip grooves were made around the corners of the device.

"What is this thing?" Luan wondered aloud.

"That's called a Digivice." Her partner said, startling her.

"Ahh, Coronamon!" Luan shouted as she jumped back. "Don't sneak up on me!"

The red Digimon looked down, crestfallen, as he took a step back. Luan knew she messed up when she shouted but right now was not the time to worry about that.

Looking back at the Digivice in her hand, as Coronamon had called it, she frowned. It didn't seem to have any writing in English. There were some strange markings around the screen, some sort of code, if she had to guess. But even if she guessed, there was no way for her to know what it said.

Glancing at the red Digimon, Luan felt guilt build up in her chest as she watched him kick the dirt sadly while he avoided her gaze. She knew that he had said that he was her partner but that's all he knew. He didn't know why he was partnered with her or who had chosen them. And remembering how ecstatic he had been to see her, Luan felt her guilt build up even more.

"Um, Coronamon? Do you know anything about these Digivices?" Luan asked him, hoping to move past this awkward moment.

But the little Digimon only shook his head. "I'm sorry, all I know is that it marks you as one of the DigiDestined and that it also symbolizes our bond."

Upon hearing about their bond, Luan almost felt like crying. She felt like the worst person in the world at the moment. But as she was about to try to apologize they all heard Lincoln call out his partner's name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clyde stood next to Lincoln as they watched their partners work together to take down the last Goblimon. His partner, Wormmon, could spit out a spider like thread from his mouth that was incredibly adhesive. He could also spit out a non-sticky variant that could be used as rope.

While Veemon grappled with the Goblimon, Wormmon made his way around them and shot his webbing at the Goblimon's back. The Goblimon looked over his shoulder when he felt something hit his back and Veemon took advantage of that. With a mighty push, Veemon spun him around and the webbing wrapped itself tightly around the Goblimon.

"Alright we did it, partner!" Veemon cheered as he pumped his fist up in the air.

"We make a pretty good team, Veemon." Wormmon said.

"Did you see them take down that goblin?" Clyde asked his best friend.

"Of course! Looks like they're gonna be best friends just like us!" Lincoln said, grinning from ear to ear.

Just as they were about to return to the others, Veemon was struck in the back by a dark energy projectile. The attack exploded and sent both Veemon and Wormmon crashing into the ground .

Lincoln shouted his partner's name but he didn't rush over to his side. He couldn't. Because standing just outside of the clearing by the trees stood a large green sinister looking Digimon. The Digimon was easily over eight feet tall and could tower over all of them. He looked like the Japanese depiction of an ogre, especially with his unkempt long white hair and large mouth.

"What is that thing?" Lincoln heard his sister Lori ask.

Pretty soon everyone mimicked her fear as they all noticed the green monster. And for the first time Lincoln wasn't sure that they could come out of this alive.

"Well lookie what we have here. A bunch of snot nosed brat kids and their baby partners." The Ogre said as he made his way toward them. He came to a stop next to Veemon and Wormmon and looked down at them. "So these are the weaklings that gave my guys so much trouble?" He kicked Veemon in the stomach with enough force to send him flying into a tree nearly forty yards away. "Pathetic. To think that my guys are even weaker than that."

"Hey what's the big idea?" Lynn shouted at him as she and Guilmon got ready to attack. "Why are you guys attacking us in the first place?"

"You really don't know?" The Digimon asked with a skeptical expression.

"No duh genius otherwise I wouldn't be asking!" Lynn shot back.

"You brats are the ones chosen to be the protectors of this world." The Digimon explained. "And that means that you're a problem for Digimon like me. You see, I can't have goody two shoes running around and stopping my fun. So that means that I have to kill ya."

"But we literally didn't ask to be chosen!" Lori said as she took a step forward. "We, Like, don't even know where we're at much less what's going on!"

"Tough break, kid. But I got a job to do and you guys are in the way of that. So I gotta do what I gotta do." The Digimon said.

"But what if we don't do it?" Leni asked him. "What if we like promise to leave you alone?"

The ogre actually took a moment to think about it. He placed his hand underneath his chin and rubbed it as he muttered to himself. While he was doing that, Lincoln quickly made his way over to his partner and helped him stand.

"Veemon, are you alright?" Lincoln asked quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Veemon groaned as he stood up on wobbly legs. "I feel as if my head got kicked by a Unimon."

"Who is that guy? Do you know him?" Lincoln asked as he steadied his partner.

"That's Ogremon. He's a Champion level Digimon and he's really strong. He's also the leader of the Goblimon tribe that lives at the base of Infinity Mountain at the edge of the forest." Veemon told him. "But that's not all, Ogremon is also an experienced warrior. Beating him will not be easy."

"But can we?" Lincoln asked. "Can we win?"

Veemon looked at his partner with a determined grin. "You bet we can. So long as you believe in me, I'll never lose. And that's a promise!"

While Lincoln had seen to Veemon, Ogremon had just finished his thoughts. Looking over at all of the children, he knew that there was only one way to end this.

"Tough break, brats, but I can't just let you go on your merry way. My boss'll tan my hide if she hears I let you go. I'll make it quick, that much I can do for you." Ogremon said as he prepared to attack.

"Let's go, Guilmon!" Lynn said as she prepared to charge into battle but was stopped as she felt several hands pull her back. "Hey what gives!?"

"Are you literally insane?" Lori practically screamed. "He's bigger than all of us combined!"

"Yea Bruh, he would tear thru you like toilet paper." Luna added.

"Now's not the time to rush into things without a plan, Lynn." Luan said.

But before she could come up with a plan, they all watched as Guilmon, Agumon, and Gabumon charged to face the ogre. For his part, Ogremon just laughed as he smacked away Agumon and Gabumon with his club. But Guilmon managed to duck underneath the swing and came back up with a claw strike to the chest. The blow wasn't that strong but Ogremon did look surprised.

"Not bad, kid. But how about I show you what a real attack looks like."

Ogremon cocked back his fist and drove it into the side of Guilmon's head. The blow sent him crashing into the ground with a heavy thud.

"Guilmon!" Lynn tried to break free from her sisters's grasp but they wrapped their arms around her in order to restrain her.

"Don't worry, Lori. I'll hold him off." Lunamon said.

"You're not doing it alone." Coronamon added.

The two Digimon fired off shots of water and fire but Ogremon blocked each of the attacks with his bone club. As they fought around the clearing, Veemon slowly made his way over to Guilmon. He helped the red Digimon get up and whispered a plan into his ear. With a nod of approval, they made their way toward the other downed Digimon.

Meanwhile Ogremon had knocked Coronamon out with a blow to the back of the head and was about to crush him with a stomp but he was restrained by Palmon. Using her poison ivy vines, she wrapped up his arms to his torso and pulled back with all her might. But Ogremon was larger and much stronger than her. With a laugh, he turned around and used his right foot to stomp on the vines and that caused Palmon to be pulled forward and into the ground. With her momentarily disoriented, Ogremon broke free and charged at the plant Digimon.

"Oh no you don't, Sticky Net!" Wormmon shouted as he fired his webs.

The webs wrapped around his totes yet again but his right around was still free.

"Do you honestly think these weak strings can hold me?" Ogremon shouted as he made to tear them off.

"They don't have too!" Agumon shouted.

"That's our job!" Gabumon added.

The two Digimon rushed in and each took a hold of Ogremon's leg, effectively holding in place.

"What's the big idea?" Ogremon growled as he tried to shake them off.

"Do it now Veemon!" Agumon shouted.

Ogremon looked over at where Veemon stood and he was surprised to see Guilmon at his side. Veemon jumped up at the same time that Guilmon spun around and using the red Digimon's powerful tail as a springboard, Veemon launched himself at Ogremon like a rocket.

Before he could even blink, Veemon had crossed the distance between them and for the first time during that fight, Ogremon was scared that he would die. For in the eyes of the little blue Digimon showed a power that Ogremon knew he could never match. It was the power of a dragon.

Lincoln watched as Veemon launched himself at Ogremon like a small blue missile. But as Veemon neared the ogre, his right hand which had been cocked back, was thrown forward to connect the attack. And in that moment, Lincoln would swear that he saw the outline of a golden dragon form around his partner.

"DRAGON FIST!"

The blow connected with Ogremon's chest and the resulting force knocked Agumon and Gabumon away as Ogremon was literally pushed backwards from the attack. The ground tore up in his wake as they both came to a stop at the trunk of a tree which almost snapped from the impact.

Both Digimon were down but only Veemon was able to stand. His right arm hung limply at his side as he struggled to stand over his downed opponent. And as Ogremon lay there on the ground, he could only see the eyes of a monster staring down at him. Dread filled his heart and fear gripped at his throat. There were no threats, no lies, no words could be formed as he lay at the mercy of the blue dragon. A mercy he wasn't sure he would get.

**End of chapter.**


	6. Journey To Primary Village

**I don't own Digimon or the Loud House.**

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 6: Journey To Primary Village**

The Loud family, Clyde, Sam and their partners all gathered around the downed Ogremon. While still alive, Ogremon had sustained heavy damage from Veemon's punch. Veemon was still standing next to him but barely.

As they all took a chance to catch their breath, Lynn broke the silence by giving her partner an order.

"Guilmon, finish him."

"Whoa!" Lincoln shouted as he rounded on Lynn. "What are you doing, Lynn?"

At the same time, Veemon stood in Guilmon's way, shielding Ogremon.

"Move, Veemon." Guilmon growled.

"Lincoln, tell your partner to move. This guy doesn't deserve to live." Lynn said. She balled her fists and raised them at her brother. She couldn't believe that he was defending a monster that had been trying to kill them. "This piece of shit doesn't deserve any mercy, not from us!"

"Lynn, we don't kill. We never have! No matter what happened before, it doesn't make it okay to kill someone." Lincoln argued.

"Move Veemon or I'll make you!" Guilmon growled. He neared his face to Veemon's and bared his fangs but Veemon didn't even flinch.

"Lincoln said no." Veemon said firmly.

As tensions began to rise higher and higher, there was a pained chuckle coming from behind Veemon.

"S-She's right, you know." Ogremon struggled to say. "I don't deserve t-to live. I lost. My life is meaningless now." He pushed himself to sit up so that he could look Lincoln in the eyes. "If…if you spare me, my honor will be forever smudged. You have to kill me. It's the law of this world."

"No. We don't kill. That would only make us just as bad as you and if Ace Savvy wouldn't do it then neither will I." Lincoln told him.

There was something in the kid's eyes that struck a chord with Ogremon. They reminded him of his old rival's eyes. They both had a sense of justice that seemed unshakable. They were both so noble that it sickened him.

"You're risking our lives because of what some comic book says!?" Lynn shouted. She lunged herself at Lincoln but unfortunately for her, Lori had anticipated this and caught her just as she made her move.

"Knock it off, Lynn!" She shouted as she held her sister back.

"No! Let me go! Guilmon, kill that son of a bitch!" Lynn shouted as she struggled against her older sister.

Guilmon made to take a step forward, attempting to push past Veemon but he received an uppercut for his troubles. Veemon used his left arm to strike since his right still hung limp at his side. But despite his resolve, it was clear that the little blue Digimon was in his last dregs of stamina.

But that interaction between the two Digimon sparked the others to respond and Guilmon was quickly restrained by the other Digimon. The other humans of the groups conflicted about what to do but it was clear who Lori was siding with.

"Lincoln's right. We don't kill anyone in cold blood!" Lori said. She twisted her body and threw Lynn away from herself and Lincoln.

The younger Loud glared at her older sibling but when Lori glared back, Lynn knew that she was in a losing battle.

"This is a mistake." Lynn said before calling off Guilmon.

The other Digimon released him but they stood in between them. Ogremon watched the whole exchange and he was confused about what had just happened. By all rights they should kill him. He had lost that fight, he had to die, it was the law.

"Kid, you have to do it. If you leave me like this, I'll forever bear the shame of having been spared. We Digimon don't do mercy. It's survival of the strongest." Ogremon said. "If you spare me then I'll have to hunt you down for revenge!"

"If you want to die then I won't stop you," Lincoln said. "But if you come back for revenge then I'll stop you just like I did today."

Veemon turned back to face Ogremon. "And he won't be alone. Every time that you think you can beat us, I'll stop you. You can count on that…"

As Veemon finished his sentence, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. He fell backwards but luckily Lincoln caught him before he fell to the ground. Despite being enemies, Ogremon felt himself respecting the little blue Digimon.

Tensions seemed to die off with the fainting of Veemon. Lynn seemed to lose her bloodlust and Ogremon also decided to call it a day as he slumped to the side from his injuries. Everyone looked down at the little blue Digimon and they were equal parts impressed and concerned. It was thanks to him that they were able to survive but he had also sustained heavy damage. His right arm in particular looked like it would never be the same again. In the silence, Sam took the initiative to make a suggestion.

"How about we get out of here and try to find some shelter and food?" She asked the group.

"That sounds like a good idea." Lori agreed.

"But there's just one problem, we don't know where we are or where to go." Luan pointed out.

"We know where we are." Agumon said.

"Yea, we're in the Native Forest." Coronamon added.

"And if you wish to go somewhere that is safe then we must head towards Primary Village." Lunamon finished.

"What's in Primary Village?" Luna asked.

"That's where all Digimon are reborn after they die." Gabumon explained. "It is the single most safest place on File Island thanks to the protection of Jijimon and Babamon."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Clyde asked.

"Well I'd like to rest for a bit…" Lori began. She eyed the still unconscious Ogremon and Goblimon and shook her head. "But I think it's best that we put some distance between us and them."

"Can you guys keep going?" Luna asked their partners.

"Of course, Miss Luna." Gabumon said.

"How far is this village anyway?" Leni asked. "Like can we get there before nightfall?"

"I don't think so." Palmon said. "Primary Village is about three days from here without rest."

"What? You mean to tell us that you Digimon can go three days without rest?" Lori asked in shock.

"Of course!" Agumon said with a proud smile. "We Digimon are tough as nails you know!"

"Well then let's get going. Lead the way Lunamon." Lori said.

"With pleasure, Lori." Lunamon then began to lead them towards Primary Village.

As they all began to move, Lincoln attempted to put his partner in his back with Clyde's help.

"You boys need some help?" Sam asked as she neared the pair.

"Nah, we got it." Clyde said.

And then just as he said that, Lincoln fell forward on top of Wormmon who had tried to steady him.

"Ace, I think Veemon might be a little too big for you to carry, especially for three days." Sam said as she helped him up. "How about I carry him for a bit. Just until we make camp for the night."

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Veemon is my partner and it should be me that carries him." Lincoln said.

"Well you don't have to ask, Ace. I'm offering. That's what being friends is all about, right?" Sam said with a kind smile.

Looking up at her smile, Lincoln could feel a warmth spread over his cheeks and up the back of his neck. He was pretty sure that he was blushing at the moment. Unable to refuse her, Lincoln and Clyde helped put Veemon on her back and they made to follow the others.

But little did they know that the whole exchange had been witnessed by one person in particular and they felt something ugly stir up inside of their chest. And more importantly, they weren't aware just how dangerous feelings like those could be in the Digital World.

**End of chapter.**


	7. Enter Growlmon

**The Digi-Loud Adventure** **  
****Chapter 7: Enter Growlmon**

Nightfall had fallen over the forest and the group of friends had settled in for the night by a large tree that turned out to be a hiding tree. It was big enough to fit them all if they squeezed in. They took turns as a lookout and made it so that everyone would take a turn except for Lincoln. Lincoln had argued against that decision but Lori pointed out that his partner was still injured and that he was still unconscious. The four that were up for the first watch were Lori, Lunamon, Luna, and Gabumon.   
As they stood with their backs to the real tree next to them, the two sisters began to talk while their Digimon were out looking for fruits to eat from a nearby tree.   
“How are you holdin up, sis?” Luna asked her oldest sister. Just from a glance it was clear that the day had taken its toll on her. On everyone really but Lori seemed to be holding herself responsible for it all.   
“To be honest, I’m not. I keep hoping that this is all some sort of insane shared dream that we’re all having because of something that Lisa gave us and that tomorrow we’ll all wake up in our beds.” Lori said as she stared up at the treetops. The forest was thick enough that only a bit of moonlight lit up the surrounding area. “I feel like if I wake up tomorrow and I’m still here that I’ll just break and go insane.”   
“Whoa…that’s heavy, dude.” Luna said after a moment. She was at a loss for words.   
“Don’t get me wrong, Luna, I might feel like that but I can’t just give up. I gotta push on forward no matter what. After all, I got all of you depending on me. Lincoln especially wouldn’t want a sister who broke down that easily.”   
“I don’t know…Lincoln’s a pretty cool dude for his age. I mean, he’s had to deal with ten sisters. I’m one of them and I still don’t know how he does it.” Luna said with a laugh. “I’m sure that if you asked him, he’d give you a shoulder to cry on.”   
“Yea, that’s just the type of guy he is.” Lori agreed.   
Thinking back on her brother, she remembered what they had learned just before they were brought to this world. The break up between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. She felt a mixture of emotions when she thought about it. Anger at Ronnie Anne, shame at herself, sadness for her brother, regret at herself, and love for her brother. The anger was self explanatory as was the sadness. But she felt ashamed with herself for not noticing how her brother must’ve felt in the aftermath of the break up. And she felt true regret that she wasn’t the type of older sister that Lincoln would feel safe confiding in. That in turn added to her shame and sorrow. And just by looking at Luna, Lori could tell that she too felt something similar.   
“So am I right to assume that you just had the same thoughts about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?” Lori asked her sister.   
With a heavy sigh, Luna spoke. “Yea…but not just them, Sam too.”   
“Oh that’s right! I literally forgot that you were crushing on her!” Lori said with a gasp. She reached over and placed a comforting hand on Luna’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”   
“Ah don’t worry about it. I mean, yea I’m bummed out but it’s not the worst thing that could happen.” Luna said. “At least Lincoln is a great guy who will treat Sam right. But if I’m honest…a part of me is super jealous.”   
“Jealous of what?” Lori asked.   
Luna bashfully scratched her cheek with her hand. “It’s gonna sound silly but remember when Leni said that she’d like to have Lincoln as her boyfriend?”   
“Yes…” Lori said slowly, unsure if she should be concerned about the direction the conversation was going or not.   
“Well I wouldn’t mind having Lincoln as my boyfriend either.” Luna said as she turned to face her sister. But as soon as she saw the look on Lori’s face she quickly tried to correct herself as she waved her hands in front of her. “I don’t mean it like that I swear! I just meant that I’d like to date someone like Lincoln! It’s the idea of him that I want. It’s not like I’m secretly fantasizing about making out with my own brother or anything. I’m just gonna shut up now.”   
“Don’t worry, Luna. I get it.” Lori couldn’t help but laugh at Luna's predicament. “I’m not gonna lie, I think all of the Loud sisters have fallen in love with the idea of Lincoln. He’s such a great guy. It just tears my heart knowing that Ronnie Anne dumped him like that. But it destroys me to know that he felt that he couldn’t come to us in his time of need. Are we really that bad at being sisters that he couldn’t confide in us?”   
“I know what you mean, bruh. It makes me feel like the world’s worst sister when I think about it. But that just means that we gotta step up our game and show Lincoln that he can come and rely on us. I mean, we always rely on him, don’t we?”   
Lori couldn’t argue against that. More often than not Lincoln was the one who tried to resolve all of their problems. He was the man with the plan after all. But as she thought about it, Lori decided that she had enough of feeling sorry for herself. She wanted to take things to a lighter topic and grinned when she thought of a way to do it.   
“You know, now that you mention it…there’s a certain sister that relies on Lincoln a little too much.” Lori began as she eyed Luna.   
Luna slowly began to chuckle nervously as she watched her sister sport a Cheshire grin. “I-I know right? L-Leni does r-rely on him a lot more than the rest of us.”   
“Oh, it wasn’t Leni who I had in mind.” Lori was enjoying watching Luna sweat. A part of her felt bad about teasing her sister and she almost stopped. Almost. “I was thinking about the sister who just told me that she wouldn’t mind dear Lincy as her boyfriend.”   
“I did not call him Lincy!” Luna groaned as she placed her face in hands. “I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”   
“Oh I’m sure that I’ll forget about it…in about 100 years.” Lori told her.   
Just as the two shared a laugh, their partners came back carrying several green colored apples. They each carried about six of them in a large leaf they used as a pouch of sorts.   
“Miss Luna, we found some meat apples.” Gabumon said as they placed their bounty on the ground.   
“Meat apples?” Luna asked, clearly confused.   
“As in actual meat?” Lori added.   
“But of course. Do you not have meat in your world?” Lunamon asked, tilting her head to the side.   
“We have meat but it usually doesn’t come from apples.” Lori explained.   
“Do we have to cook them?” Luna asked as she picked one up. She held it up to her nose and sniffed it. And sure enough it smelled like sirloin steak. “Whoa dude, this actually smells like steak!”   
“Really? Let me try.” Lori picked one up and hers smelled like garlic roasted chicken. “Oh wow this smells really good.”   
“Please wait until they are cooked before eating them.” Gabumon said as he and Lunamon prepared a fire pit. “We Digimon get food poisoning if we eat them raw.”   
“Same for us humans.” Luna said. “I guess we’re not that different then, huh?”   
That night, the Digimon and their human partners ate their fill of meat apples when it became their turn to stand watch. And when morning came, Veemon woke up and started stuffing his face with meat apples. He had recovered enough that he could walk normally but his right arm had to be put in a sling which they made by using two planks they carved from a branch and Sam’s jacket. They only used the jacket to hold his arm in place and thankfully didn’t have to tear it up.   
After filling up meat apples, the group made their way once more towards Primary Village. Their trip was mostly uneventful though tensions between Lynn and Guilmon and Lincoln and Veemon were still present. The two pairs stayed on opposite ends of the group and neither said a word to the other. The others noticed their lack of interaction but the Louds were treating this like another sister fight protocol except with Lincoln.   
It wasn’t until around sunset that they stopped. After walking for what seemed like a hundred miles, the Louds along with Clyde and Sam collapsed onto the forest floor with groans of pain. Only Lynn seemed to be able to remain standing and even she was exhausted.   
“If I ever meet the ones responsible for bringing us here, I’m gonna kick them in the nuts.” Lynn swore as she sat down next to Luan. “Who still has water?”   
Along the way, they briefly passed through a place called Coela Beach where they found some coconut trees. With the help of their Digimon partners, they gathered enough coconuts and palm tree leaves to make crude water bottles. They were able to find a fresh water source and filled up all of their coconut bottles.   
“I think I do but it’s not much.” Lincoln said. He didn’t look at his sister’s face but he did extend his bottle towards her.   
Lynn accepted it with a reluctant thanks and downed the remaining water. It was less than two mouthfuls but it did help to refresh her.   
“I’ll go look for a nearby stream. You guys rest here in the meantime.” Lynn said as she stood up.   
“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go alone.” Lori said as she propped herself up. “That’s literally how the first person dies in a horror movie.”   
“But she’s not going alone.” Guilmon said.   
“That’s right, I’ll have Guilmon with me.” Lynn said, patting Guilmon’s head. “Besides, none of you can keep up with me.”   
“What about Lincy?” Leni asked from her spot on the floor. “He usually keeps up with you.”   
Lori was about to shoot down her idea when a light bulb turned on in her head. While the Loud sisters didn’t talk to one another during a sister fight protocol, there had never been a brother-sister fight protocol and for good reason. Lincoln was too mature to let petty arguments get in the way of family, as much as she hated to admit. While he did get into fights with them, Lincoln was always quick to forgive them which also showed how mature and understanding he was. And as much as she suddenly felt like a terrible sister, she also knew that she could use Lincoln’s nature to her advantage.   
“Leni’s right.” Lori began but was cut off by nearly everyone.   
“She is!?” Everyone except Leni and Lori exclaimed.   
“She is. Lincoln, you’re not breathing as hard as the rest of us. Go with Lynn and find us some water before we literally die of dehydration.” Lori said as she reached over and patted his head gently. She smiled warmly as she added. “We’re counting on you.”   
Lincoln couldn’t help but nod. “Alright, you can count on us.” He got up and with Veemon at his side they made to follow Lynn.   
“Boy, I sure hope we can find some food also.” Veemon said as they left the others.   
“I’ll find some.” Guilmon said, his tone a bit smug. “My nose is strong enough to smell food and water a mile away.”   
“Careful then, I’d hate for you to smell some droppings.” Veemon shot back.   
“Veemon, that wasn’t very nice.” Lincoln scolded his partner.   
“Guilmon, don’t brag if you don’t have too.” Lynn said. “I know that you’re awesome, so try not to rub anyone the wrong way.”   
Both Digimon mumbled half hearted apologies and they continued their way through the forest. An awkward silence smothered them and neither sibling was looking at the other. This continued until Lynn finally got fed up.   
“Argh! I can’t take this anymore!” She shouted as she rounded on her brother. “Linc, we gotta address the elephant in the room.”   
“What’s an elephant?” Both Guilmon and Veemon asked at the same time.   
“What’s there to discuss, Lynn?” Lincoln asked as they ignored their partners.   
“The fact that you spared that monster that tried to kill us!” She shouted. “He didn’t deserve to live.”   
Lincoln let out a heavy sigh before turning to face his sister. The look in his eyes caused Lynn to pause for a moment. It was a look not of a child but of a man. It was as if Lincoln had aged ten years right before her eyes.   
“Lynn, I didn’t spare him because he deserved to live. I spared him because you didn’t deserve his blood on your hands.”   
Lynn couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had thought that her brother was being an idiot but for him to want to spare her becoming a murderer, she felt touched that he’d do that for her.   
“I’m not stupid. I know that if we keep on getting attacked that eventually we will have to take a life.” Lincoln continued. “But I’d rather it be in the heat of battle than in cold blood. I don’t want any of my sisters to have to go through that.”   
“You sound like you know what you’re talking about…” Lynn said after a moment. “Have…have you…?”   
Lincoln shook his head. “No, but I did talk to Pop Pop. He told me about his time in the Navy. About what it was like to take someone’s life. The way he described it, it’s a weight on the soul that never goes away or gets lighter. And it can drown you if you let it. I don’t want that for you, for any of you.”   
“Lincoln…” Lynn walked over and embraced her younger brother. While she had been caught up in the moment, he had been looking out for her. Despite being the younger sibling, Lincoln always seemed like the mature one in the family. “I’m sorry…I didn’t know…”   
“I’m sorry too.” Lincoln said as he allowed himself to enjoy his sister’s embrace. He had been struggling to accept that they would actually have to take someone’s life. He just wasn’t ready to accept it yet. Lincoln wasn’t sure why but it felt as if they had been pulled into a war that wasn’t their own. Why else would eight children be called into another world if not as champions or heroes?   
“Look, I promise that I won’t go overboard. But you also gotta realize that we might have to kill someone.” Lynn said as she rubbed his back. “I’m not stupid, I’ve seen enough anime with you to know that we got called into this world to fight some great evil or whatever. And if it means saving your life then I’ll gladly kill whoever I have too. It’s my job as your big sister.”   
“I know. I’m sorry.” Lincoln clung to his sister tighter. “I’m just scared of what will happen to us once this is all over. Will we still be together or…”   
“Hey.” Lynn pulled herself apart from him and made him look into her eyes. “I promise you that when this is all over that we’re all gonna go home.”   
“How can you make that promise?”   
“Because I’m Lynn Effing Loud, that’s how.” Lynn said with a grin.   
This brought a smile to Lincoln’s face and soon both Louds were laughing in each other’s arms. Their partner Digimon simply stared at them confused as to what was going on. Eventually they stopped and kept walking towards a nearby stream that Guilmon could smell. Lincoln also did his best to explain what an elephant was to the Digimon. Along the way the talk was much lighter and the two Louds found themselves explaining a lot about earth to the two Digimon. Veemon was especially excited to know more about anime.   
Once they reached the stream, they filled up all of the coconuts with water and made their way back. But as they neared the spot where the others were waiting for them, Guilmon’s eyes became slits and he began to growl menacingly. Even Veemon looked on edge.   
“What’s going on,Guilmon?” Lynn asked her partner.   
“There’s danger up ahead.” Guilmon barked out. Without waiting for them, he rushed off ahead.   
With a curse, Lynn ran after him with Veemon and Lincoln at her heels. By the time they arrived, they found Guilmon attacking several spider like Digimon.   
All over the ground were the rest of the Louds along Sam and Clyde. They were wrapped up in spider webs and it looked like they had tried to run but were unable. Their partners were similarly wrapped up in various positions as they tried to fight them off. The only one still standing was Coronamon and that was because he could burn the webs off.   
“What the hell is that?!” Lynn asked as she watched a much larger spider emerge from the tree tops.   
“That’s Dokugumon! A champion level Digimon.” Veemon told them. He took off his sling and makeshift cast and prepared himself to fight. “It can trap its enemies with its webs or poison them with its breath and stinger.”   
“Does it have a weakness?” Lincoln asked.   
“Fire. But also vaccine Digimon like myself and Coronamon have an advantage against it as well.” Veemon said.   
Dokugumon was a large black tarantula like Digimon with a yellow horned mask that covered its upper half of its face. Below that it’s mouth opened wide exposing all of its razor sharp teeth. It had shaggy red hair and a skull and crossbones on its back. It was as tall as vanzilla and almost twice as wide.   
The spider Digimon that Guilmon and Coronamon were fighting were miniature versions of Dokugumon except that on its back it had yellow stripes instead of a skull and crossbones. According to Veemon they were called KoDokugumon and they were the in-training version of Dokugumon.   
Veemon rushed the much larger Digimon and tried to summon up the power he had before. But as he got near, Dokugumon leaped high into the air and shot it’s webs at Veemon from above. The little blue Digimon was unable to dodge and he was trapped.   
“Veemon!” Lincoln tried to go to his partner’s aid but Lynn stopped him.   
“Lincoln, calm down. Guilmon, help Veemon!” Lynn shouted as she grabbed onto Lincoln’s arm.   
“Pyro Sphere!” Guilmon’s mouth began to glow bright red and from it he shot a fireball like a rocket at the large spider.   
Dokugumon hissed angrily as it was struck but it wasn’t backing down. Turning its gaze toward the two fire Digimon, it’s eyes began to glow as it prepared to attack.   
“Poison Thread!”   
Launching itself into the air again, Dokugumon shot another round of webbing and this time it caught Guilmon and Coronamon. Unable to burn away the webs fast enough, Coronamon shouted at the two Louds to run.   
“We can’t just leave you guys!” Lynn shouted. She looked around and found a sharp branch on the ground. She picked it up and prepared herself to attack. Her family was in danger and she’d be damned if she left them behind.   
The Dokugumon saw her pick up a branch and laughed. “Little girl…do you really think you can stop me with that toothpick?”   
“I don’t know but I’m gotta jam this into your eye and see if that works.” Lynn said as she stood her ground.   
Dokugumon closed in and as it neared, Lynn threw the branch like a spear, striking one of its eyes. It reared its head back in pain and began to stomp about in anger.   
It turned its gaze back at Lynn and practically roared. “You’ll pay for that, human! Poison Thread!”   
Lynn expected it to be another wave of webs and she braced herself for that. But to her surprise Dokugumon opened its mouth wide and shot out a poisonous purple blast. Time slowed down for her as Lynn watched the poison breath near her. In that time, she thought about Lincoln and she felt her heart break knowing that she wouldn’t be able to keep her promise to him. But just as she thought that, Lynn felt someone tackle her to the ground and cover her with their body. A rush of air swept past them from Dokugumon’s attack and when it was over, Lynn felt the person roll off her.   
“Lincoln?” Lynn looked over at her brother lying on his back next to her. He looked like he was in a bit of pain but as soon as she called his name he seemed to get back to normal.   
“I’m alright. The poison didn’t get me.” He said as he stood up. “What about you? Are you okay?”   
“Yea I’m fine.” Lynn said. She eyed her brother for a moment but before she should fully check him out there was a cry of pain behind her.   
Turning towards the noise, the two siblings watched as Guilmon and Veemon began to tag team Dokugumon. Meanwhile Coronamon was freeing the others and fending off the KoDokugumon. Seeing that he needed help, they both charged into the fray. Lynn ran up to the nearest spider Digimon that was fighting Palmon and missile drop kicked it in the back. As soon as she hit the ground, Lynn copied the moves of one of her favorite wrestlers of all time, Shawn Michaels, and bucked her hips to jump back onto her feet. She then turned toward Lincoln and stretched out her hand. 

“Time for around the world!” She shouted as her brother shoulder tackled one of the enemy Digimon that was fighting Gabumon. 

“You got it!” Lincoln nodded.

Lynn ran towards a pair of spider Digimon that were fighting against Coronamon. As she neared, she told the lion cub Digimon to duck just as she came to a complete stop. Lincoln was right behind her and she turned around just in time to catch him as he jumped over Coronamon. Lynn planted her feet and grabbed ahold of Lincoln’s hand just as he leapt past her. Using his momentum, she swung him around and he delivered a hard kick to one of the KoDokugumon that sent it flying. But she didn’t release him until she spun him around in a circle. As Lincoln came around again, he flew towards the last remaining spider Digimon and he body slammed it as he landed on top of it. 

“Time for the people’s elbow!” Lynn said as Lincoln rolled out of the way. 

She ran up to the downed Digimon and elbow dropped it in the back of the head, knocking it out. Once she was sure that it was getting back up again, she turned her focus towards the remaining enemies. But to her surprise, their partner Digimon had handled the rest. Just as she was about to congratulate her brother, she heard Lori shout his name. 

“Lincoln!” 

While Lynn and Lincoln were helping the others face the KoDokugumon, Guilmon and Veemon worked together to take down the Champion Digimon. Dokugumon snarled as it charged at them but it couldn’t attack them at the same time. As Veemon struck from one side, Guilmon would fire his Pyro Sphere from the other. Their combined attacks were wearing it down and it was only a matter of time before the other Digimon would join them. 

But as Veemon delivered a V-Headbutt to one of Dokugumon’s legs, he felt a pain in his back that he knew wasn’t his. Glancing over his shoulder, Veemon watched as Lincoln shoulder tackled one of the KoDukugumon. But he could also see that his partner was putting on an act. Through their bond, Veemon could tell that Lincoln didn’t have much time. He needed to end this fight quickly. In his moment of distraction, Dokugumon smacked him with a back hand and sent him flying towards Guilmon. 

“Are you okay?” Guilmon asked. He helped the blue Digimon to his feet and then stood ready to attack again. 

“I am but Lincoln is another story.” Veemon said. He rolled his right shoulder and wondered if he had enough left in the tank for another Dragon Fist. “If we don’t end this now, Lincoln might not make it to Primary Village.”

“What do you have in mind?” Guilmon asked. 

“Launch me again. I’m going to try another Dragon Fist.” Veemon said. 

“But you haven’t recovered yet-” Guilmon began but was cut off. 

“It doesn’t matter what happens to me.” Veemon Said. “A hero does whatever he can in order to protect those who need him. And right now, Lincoln needs me.” 

For a moment, Guilmon looked into Veemon’s eyes. It was a single moment but in that small time frame, Guilmon learned something from the blue Digimon. Veemon would do everything in his power to protect the weak and ensure that justice would prevail. He was a fun loving Digimon but he also had a strong sense of justice. But more than that, Veemon wanted to protect his partner and friend more than anything. And Guilmon could respect that if nothing else. With a nod, Guilmon readied himself to launch him. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing!” Guilmon told him. 

“So do I!” Veemon agreed. 

Just as Dokugumon charged at them, Veemon jumped up and landed on Guilmon’s tail just as he swung it towards the incoming champion. Time slowed down as Veemon tried to summon the power that he felt the last time he tried this move. He could see a small flame burning deep within him. It burned bright gold in the darkness that he saw and as he reached out for it, he felt a presence. There was a pulse and when Veemon opened his eyes, he was a couple feet away from Dokugumon. 

“DRAGON FIST!” 

A golden dragon head formed around him as his fist connected with Dokugumon’s head. But he didn’t stop there, Veemon punched all the way through the champion’s body and came out the other side. But as he came crashing down on the floor, he flashed brightly before turning back into DemiVeemon. 

As DemiVeemon picked himself up, Dokugumon’s body was already dissolving into data particles. That was the fate of all Digimon that were killed, their bodies would reformat and be reborn in Primary Village. But his victory was short lived as he felt a sharp pain erupt from his bond with Lincoln. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Lori shouting Lincoln’s name.

Lynn turned towards Lincoln only to find him lying face down on the forest floor. She dropped down to her knees and rolled him onto his back. She then placed her ear to his chest and was relieved to hear his heartbeat but what scared her was how weak it sounded. 

“Damn it, Lincoln! You said that you were fine!” She said as she rolled him onto his side and raised his shirt to inspect his back. Right on his lower back there was a nasty purple wound the size of a pinprick. But from that single point it had spread out throughout his back like a spiderweb. It was clear to her that Lincoln had been hit by the poison attack while he protected her. “Damn it! And you fighting helped spread the poison!” 

“Lincoln!” Lori dropped to her knees as she reached his side. Inspecting the wound on his back, she quickly drew the same conclusions that Lynn had. “We don’t have anything to cure the poison with!”   
“I’ll suck it out of him!” Lynn said as she leaned down to do just that. But she was stopped by Luan.   
“No, that will only get you poisoned as well. We need to find some medicinal herbs that can slow down the spread of the poison.” Luan told her. 

“We don’t have that kind of time!” Lynn said. 

“Palmon, do you know of any medicinal herbs that can help Lincy?” Leni asked her partner while Lynn and Luan argued. 

“No...but I can help slow down the poison...” Palmon said. She walked over to Lincoln and using her left hand she opened his mouth. She then reached up to the flower on her head with her right and plucked a single yellow strand. She crushed it in her hand and then put the yellow powder in his mouth. “Give him some water.” 

“What did you do to him, Palmon?” Lori asked as she fed him a little water from the coconut bottles they had filled earlier. 

“I gave him some of my sleepy spores. Anyone who eats them or breathes them in falls into a deep sleep.” Palmon explained. “If Lincoln’s body is asleep then maybe the poison won’t spread so fast.” 

“That could actually work.” Sam said with a nod. “But that still doesn’t solve our problem.”

“We have to get him to Jijimon.” Agumon said. “He can cure the poison.” 

“That’s right, Jijimon is a powerful Digimon. If anyone can help Lincoln, its Jijimon.” Lunamon said. 

“But how do we get there before it's too late?” Luna asked. 

“I’ll carry him.” 

Everyone turned to face Guilmon who was holding an unconscious DemiVeemon in his arms. Guilmon was easily as tall as Lori if he rose to full height. 

“Guilmon, are you sure that you can get him there in time?” Lynn asked her partner. She wanted to save Lincoln no matter what but she wasn’t sure that her partner could carry him. 

“We Digimon are much stronger than we look. I’ll carry the both of you to Primary Village. I’ll run non-stop until we get there.” Guilmon said.   
“Even for you, Guilmon, it won’t be easy.” Coronamon said. “But if you can run non-stop then you should make it there a few hours.” 

“Then lets load them up.” Sam said. 

Sam and Lynn worked together to place Lincoln on Guilmon’s back. Then using some of Wormmon’s webs, they made a makeshift harness for him to hold him in place. Then Lynn got on behind him, keeping Lincoln between herself and Guilmon. 

“Be careful, Lynn.” Lori said. She was holding DemiVeemon in her arms. “I don’t want to lose either of you.” 

“I’ll save him no matter what.” Lynn said. She then urged her partner forward. “Let’s go Guilmon!”

And with that Guilmon took off like a rocket, tearing up the ground as he ran at full speed. They sped past the forest as they raced against time. But even as they made their way towards Primary Village, Lynn felt a crepting dread in her chest that they wouldn’t make it. It was a fear that was steadily applying a vice grip on her chest that was making it hard to breathe. And it was made worse because Lincoln’s condition was all her fault. If she had only dodged instead of standing there like an idiot then he wouldn’t have had to save her.

“Lynn!” Guilmon shouted over the rushing wind, breaking her out of her thoughts. “Believe in me, Lynn, and I’ll save Lincoln!” 

Lynn was quiet for a moment as she thought about Guilmon’s words. They were partners and Lynn could see her becoming great friends with Guilmon. But it didn’t change the fact that they were strangers. She was brought from another world and was forced to be partners with him. But she didn’t hold it against him since it seemed like he didn’t have a choice either. And now that her brother’s life was at stake, he was risking it all to save him. 

“Believe in me, Lynn, and I can do anything!” Guilmon shouted.

Lynn felt something stirring deep within her chest. She knew even before she decided that trusting Guilmon was the right thing to do. There was already a bond forming between them and she’d be damned if she left doubt cloud her mind. She was Lynn Effing Loud, she didn’t do doubts. She did facts. And the fact was that together they would save Lincoln’s life. 

“I believe in you!” Lynn shouted over the winds. “Let’s do this thing!” 

“ALRIGHT!” Guilmon roared as he picked up the pace.

And much to Lynn’s surprise, Guilmon began to glow bright white right before her very eyes. She felt something pull on her stamina and she also heard a screeching sound coming from her Digivice that was clipped on her shorts. 

**Guilmon Digivolve to...Growlmon!**

In mid step, Guilmon went from being a five foot red velociraptor type Digimon to 2 story tall dinosaur that had white shaggy hair. Lynn found herself riding on top of his head with Lincoln still in front of her. And now that Guilmon had Digivolved to the champion level, he was much faster. Barreling through anything and everything that stood in his way, Growlmon shot through the forest like a cannonball. 

Lynn could hardly believe her eyes but at the same time, she was glad that now they had a real chance to save her brother. Whatever she had felt right before Guilmon had Digivolved did concern her a little bit but choosing to believe in her partner had been the right call. And now she put all her faith in her partner, knowing that together they would save Lincoln. They had to.

**End of chapter.**


	8. DigiDestined

**The Digi-Loud Adventure** **  
** **Chapter 8: DigiDestined**   
Lincoln slowly came to when he realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. However despite the urgency to relieve himself, his body refused to move. It felt as though there was a lead blanket over him and he couldn’t muster up the strength to move it.    
It was at that moment that he tried to recall the dream that he’d been having. One where he and the others had been transported to another world and he had met a creature called Veemon and he was a Digimon. It truly was a strange dream but right now he really needed to go to the bathroom.    
Opening his eyes was a much more difficult task than he remembered it ever being. Looking around, he expected to be in his room but much to his surprise he was in a small Japanese style home. Looking down at his body, he could see that he was lying in a futon with a thick blanket covering him. It was then that he remembered what had happened to him.    
Lynn had been in the way of Dokugumon’s attack and he tackled her to the ground. After that everything became blurry.   
As he tried to move his body once more, the sliding door to his left opened up and Lori and Leni walked in. Seeing him awake, both sisters quickly rushed to his side.    
“Oh Lincy, you have no idea how worried we’ve been!” Leni cried as she buried his face into her chest. She was sobbing hard and Lincoln couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was the reason she was crying.    
“Leni, let the poor guy breathe.” Lori chided her sister. When Lincoln was allowed some air, he could see that Lori also had tears in her eyes. “How are you feeling, kiddo? You gave us quite the scare.”   
“Ba-bathroom.” He barely managed to cough out.    
Seeing that he had to go, both sisters helped him up and took him to the restroom down the half. They helped him get undressed since he was wearing a pair of orange pajamas that looked very much like the ones he had back home. Once he finished relieving himself, his sisters helped him pull his pants back up and wash his hands. While he was a bit embarrassed, he felt way too much fatigue to give it much thought. Once he was back in bed, Lori had Leni go get someone called Babamon while she filled him in on what had happened.

After he had saved Lynn from that poison attack and gotten poisoned himself, they worked together to fend off the smaller spider Digimon. It was during the fighting that the poison in his system had taken its toll on his body and he collapsed. Veemon and Guilmon had worked together and they managed to destroy Dokugumon. But the result was that Veemon returned back to his previous Digivolution, DemiVeemon. Then they tied him to Guilmon’s back and together with Lynn, they rushed him to Primary Village where Jijimon and Babamon saved his life.

That had been a week ago and he’d been out for that long. When they arrived a couple days after Lynn, they were happy to know Lincoln was still alive but that he’d take some time to recover.    
“What happened to Lynn?” Lincoln asked. He was holding a cup of warm tea that Lori had prepared for him. It helped soothe his stomach and give him a bit of energy.   
“She’s been in a depressed state ever since we got here. She wouldn’t leave your side except to eat and to go to the bathroom. She literally wouldn’t even sleep so I had to knock her out and drag her away.” Lori explained. “I have Luna and Luan watching over her along with orders for her to shower once she wakes up.”   
“And what about you guys? How have you guys been holding up?” Lincoln asked. He could tell from the look in her eyes that Lynn wasn’t the only one who was heavily affected by his actions. Lori’s eyes got watery again as she leaned in and gently hugged her brother.    
“Don’t you ever scared me like that again, Lincoln loud.” She whispered into his ear. “Don’t you dare.”   
Her voice was on the verge of breaking and Lincoln could feel her warm tears falling on the nape of his neck. She was shaking in his arms and it broke his heart to see her like that. Lincoln could only imagine how the rest of his sisters were handling this.    
“Oh my…am I interrupting something?” A voice called from the doorway.    
Both Lincoln and Lori turned towards the entrance and saw an old woman with grey hair in a Japanese style bun. She wore an old green robe that had purple in the front. She also wore a pink necklace around her neck. She stood at about 5 feet tall and had grey withered skin.    
“Babamon, no, come on in.” Lori said as she shook her head. She took a step back and allowed Babamon to examine him.    
Lincoln shivered a bit when he felt Babamon’s sharp nails traced along his forehead. Babamon poked and prodded him for a few minutes before she finally stopped.    
“Well it seems like the poison is finally out of your system, young man. You’re very lucky to be alive.” Babamon said. “If Lynn had been just a few minutes late then it would have been too late to save you.”   
“Thank you, Babamon. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” Lincoln said as he bowed his head.    
“Well you can start by using your head a bit more. A human can’t fight a champion level Digimon. And you definitely shouldn’t allow yourself to get hit by their attacks.” Babamon scolded him. “You’re lucky that Dokugumon was a relatively weak champion or you’d be dead right now.”   
“I’m sorry.” Lincoln said.    
“Don’t be sorry, Lincoln, be better.” Babamon said as she patted his head. “Now be a dear and sit still while I go get the last potion that you need to drink. After that my husband will want to see you, I’d wager.”   
As Babamon left the room, Lori and Lincoln sat in silence as they waited for the old Digimon. Lincoln couldn’t believe that he was still alive. Veemon and the other Digimon had explained to them about the levels and their power differences. He was lucky to be alive.    
“You know, Linc, while you were unconscious, Jijimon explained a lot of what was going on.” Lori began. Lincoln listened to everything Lori told him.    
It turned out to be just what he thought. They had been summoned to another world to fight in a war that threatened both worlds. What was news to him was that they were known as the DigiDestined or Chosen Children. They were chosen by fate through the Sovereign (four Digimon Gods) to come and save the Digital World and prevent the evil Digimon from entering the Real World. According to Jijimon, the Order Of Azulongmon was responsible for the creation of the Digivices and their partners. To think that Veemon had been made special for him. It was nice to know that he’d always have a best friend in his partner.    
He also learned that the Digivice held a lot more power than he ever imagined. The things it could do surprised him. It could tell time, had a map and radar function, could use light as a weapon, and it could even help his partner Digivolve to the next level. But the drawback was that it was powered by him. He could only help Veemon through their bond and if he wasn’t strong enough then Veemon wouldn’t be able to fight.    
“Also Jijimon used his magic to allow us to use our smartphones here.” Lori told him as she pulled out her phone. “We can literally call each other no matter where we are on this island. Too bad we can’t call anyone in the real world.”    
“Really? That’s cool.” Lincoln said.    
“We can also use most of our apps here as well like the map and face chat. And thanks to Jijimon we have a new app that allows us to literally make new clothes appear out of our phones. So if they get damaged or dirty we can just replace them.” Lori then tapped her phone a few times and there was a bright light that came from her screen. Then a few seconds later in her hand was a red scarf. “It’s literally the best app that I have right now.”   
“Is that how I’m wearing my pajamas right now?” Lincoln asked as he motioned toward his wardrobe.   
“Yea, Leni made it for you since Babamon had you sleeping completely naked.” Lori said, barely containing her giggle. “Digimon don’t seem to care about clothes.”   
“How do you charge them?” Lincoln asked. While he had brought his smartphone with him, he hadn’t thought of it since being in a whole new world made him completely forget about it.   
“Jijimon said that they’ll never need to be charged while we’re in the DigiWorld. Something about anything being possible in the DigiWorld.” Lori said.    
“Where’s my phone then?”   
“Veemon has it. We taught him how to use it so that we could call him when you woke up. Speaking of which, let me send him a text.” Lori sent a text to her brother’s phone and a moment later she got a reply back. “Ok, looks like he’s on his way. We had him and the other Digimon help Elecmon with the caretaker duties.”   
“Who’s Elecmon?” Lincoln asked.    
But before Lori could answer Babamon walked in with Leni, Clyde, and Sam right behind her. Babamon was carrying a goblet that held a potion of some kind. When she handed it to Lincoln, he saw that the potion was a mustard yellow and had a very pungent smell. But despite that, he braved on ahead and drank it in a single gulp causing him to sputter and cough. Almost immediately he felt some of his fatigue fade away and he was more alert than he was before. Whatever that nasty potion was it definitely did the trick.    
“Now dear, make sure that you wait at least an hour before you attempt to get up on your own. My husband will come for you when he returns from his walk.” Then she turned towards the rest of the group. “Try not to tire him out too much, the boy still needs his rest.”   
After Babamon left the room, Lincoln found himself being hugged once more by his sister, followed by Clyde, and lastly Sam. But Sam’s hug was a bit different from Leni's and Clyde’s. As Sam wrapped her arms around him, she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then placed her cheek against his and sighed as she held him in her arms. She had been worried sick as they made their way towards Primary Village. Two days of not knowing if he was still alive or not had been hell on her nerves and now that he was awake she didn’t want to let him go. Sam knew that she had feelings for him but the pain she felt in her chest when she saw him lying on the ground was beyond anything that she had ever experienced. She was sure now that before this adventure was over that she would tell him how she felt. When they pulled apart, Sam had tears in her eyes but she also smiled as she noticed him blush from the kiss on the cheek.    
“Sorry, Ace, But I promised myself I would snog you when you woke up.” Sam told him. She placed her hand on his cheek and for a moment she just cherished the feeling of warmth that came from them. “You had us worried there, Linc, please don’t make a habit of it.”   
“Wow….” Lincoln was left stunned. But just as he tried to figure out what to say, Veemon came rushing into the room along with Agumon, Gabumon, Wormmon, Palmon, and Lunamon.    
“Lincoln!” Veemon cried happily as he leapt into his partner’s arms. Lincoln almost had the wind knocked out of him but he felt truly happy to see Veemon again.   
“Wow, Lincoln, I’m glad to see that you’re okay.” Agumon said as he patted him on the back. “Sam was really worried about you.”   
“Miss Luna was also distressed about your condition.” Gabumon told him. “I’m sure that she’ll be happy to know that you’re back on your feet.”   
“Leni and I were so worried about you, Lincy,” Palmon said as she hugged the young boy. “We made you a get Well present.” Palmon then placed a flower wreath on his head.    
“I am glad to see that you are well, Lincoln.” Lunamon said as she bowed her head. “Seeing you healthy again will bring a smile to Lori’s face.”    
“It’s good to see that you’re feeling better, Lincoln. Clyde was telling me that you’d pull through no matter what. I’m to see that he was right.” Wormmon said.    
“Of course, he’s my wingman. He knows that I’ll never let him down.” Lincoln said with a grin.   
“Clyde was a big help over the last week. He kept up our spirits while we waited for you to wake up.” Lori said as she ruffled Clyde’s hair. The young boy blushed but to Linc’s amazement Clyde didn’t get a nosebleed or pass out.    
“Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Clyde?” Lincoln asked as he pointed at the African American boy.    
“What do you mean?” Wormmon asked, clearly confused.    
And he wasn’t the only Digimon that was confused. Only the humans knew what Lincoln was referring to and they all shared a laugh.    
“I’m still me, Linc. But when I saw you lying on the ground after taking that attack that was meant for Lynn, I felt my heart stop. I still love Lori, that won’t change. But my feelings for her pale in comparison to what our bond means to me. You’re my best friend, my bro. And I don’t know, I guess something changed because now I don’t feel like passing out every time I’m near her.” Clyde confessed. He looked up at Lori and while he did feel love for her, he also knew in his heart of hearts that Lincoln was more important to him. And while Lincoln had been unconscious it had fallen unto him to keep the girls safe and happy. Because that’s what Lincoln would have done. “I knew that you would wake up and that when you did that you would much rather see everyone safe and happy than moving around depressed.”   
“Thanks man.” Lincoln felt truly touched by his best friend. He knew that he could always count on Clyde’s support and he was grateful to Ace Savvy for the day they first met.    
They continued talking for a bit more until the hour was almost up and then Lori had everyone leave so that Lincoln could change into proper clothes. Sam had offered to help change him as a joke and Leni did want to help but Lincoln told them that he would be able to do it on his own.    
Using his phone, Lincoln was able to get the exact same orange polo and blue jeans that he always wore. He was a bit worried about the sizes but the clothes fit him like a glove. The DigiWorld was truly an amazing place.    
When Lincoln first walked out of his room, he noticed that they were in a Japanese style house with sliding doors and tatami mats on the ground. The floors were made out of polished wood and there was even a pond in the back yard with coy fish. As he followed Lori and the others toward the front of the house, Lincoln could see these huge baby blocks towering over everything in the distance. They formed walls all around the village it seemed.    
Once they reached the front of the house, Lincoln could see Lynn, Luna, Luan, and their Digimon talking to a short old man with white shaggy hair and beard that covered his face. He wore brown rags and he appeared to be the same height as Babamon.    
As Lincoln approached, he could see that Lynn had her shoulders slumped. He remembered that Lori had told him that she’d been depressed this whole time. He could also tell that she had recently showered as her hair was still wet.    
“Ah Lincoln, my boy! It’s good to see you up and about.” Jijimon said as Lincoln neared.    
As soon as he said Lincoln’s name, Lynn snapped her head around to see if it was true. Once she saw him, Lincoln felt all of the air rush out of him as Lynn tackled him to the ground. Lynn had wrapped her arms around Lincoln and she held onto him as if afraid that he would disappear if she let go. Tears began to fall from her eyes but she didn’t care. All she cared about was that her brother was okay.    
“Dude, Lincoln, I’m so glad that you’re okay!” Luna said as she bent down to ruffle her brother’s hair. “You gave us quite the scare, little man.”   
“I’m sorry. My body just moved before I knew what I was doing.” Lincoln said. He was comforting Lynn by rubbing her back and patting her head. It sunk in just how much Lynn had been beating herself up over this as he felt her shake in his arms. Because Lynn never broke down like this.    
“Lincoln Loud, do you have any idea how scared we all were?” Luan said as she glared down at the white haired boy. She stood with her hands on her hips and she had leaned down so that she could face him directly. “The next time you do something so foolhardy, so help me god, I’ll bend you over my knee and spank the shit out of you.”   
Luan was definitely scary when she was mad and the other Loud siblings all took a step back. But just as Lincoln was about to respond, Lynn quickly stood up and glared at Luan.    
“Hey, leave him alone! He only got hurt because of me.” Lynn told her.    
“I know that. But he should have been more careful.” Luan shot back.    
“So what? Are you saying that he should let me get hit instead?” Lynn asked, her voice steadily rising.    
“No, of course not! I’m just saying that he can’t always save everyone by trading his life for theirs!” Luan shouted, her voice matching Lynn’s.    
“That’s just how he is! Are you saying that you’d rather him let you die instead of saving you?” Lynn had balled her fists and Lincoln chose that moment to intervene.   
He placed a hand on both their shoulders and held them at arms length. “Girls, you need to calm down. I get that you were worried about me but I’m okay now.”    
Luan returned her glare back at Lincoln. “This time you are! But next time you might not be so lucky! Did you think about that, oh man with the plan?”    
“There won’t be a next time. Guilmon and I will get stronger so that doesn’t happen, Luan. From now on I’ll be the one who saves Linc.” Lynn said before Lincoln could respond.    
“You guys literally need to chill out!” Lori said when she had enough. Together with Luna, they got in between the two younger sisters. “We can all agree that we need to be more careful moving forward. Now shut up so that Jijimon can tell us the rest of what’s going on now that Lincoln is awake.”   
With a final glare, both Luan and Lynn turned their attention towards the old Digimon. But Lynn made sure to stay right by Lincoln’s side, still unable to let him out of her sight for long.   
“Thank you, Lori. Now as I mentioned before, there’s a great prophecy that foretells the arrival of several Chosen Children known as the DigiDestined. You being here is no accident, you were chosen by fate to help save both worlds from the forces of darkness. The Sovereign also made another tool to aid you in your quest. For you see, each of you has a crest that was made to help channel a specific trait that resonates deeply with you and you alone. These crests were made to help your partners reach the upper limits of their power. They are hidden in several locations throughout File Island and you must retrieve in order to have a fighting chance.” Jijimon then waved his hand and all of their phones beeped. “I have just sent you coordinates to the locations of your individual crests. For safety reasons they were spread out and sealed away and they can only be retrieved by the one they belong to.” 

“So we like have to split up?” Leni asked as she looked over at Lincoln. And she wasn’t the only one who looked at him. After the recent death scare it seemed like no one wanted to let him out of their sight.

“I understand that you might have misgivings but time is of the essence. By now our enemies have learned of your arrival and are surely making their move as we speak. The longer it takes to gather the crests then the more danger you are in. The crests will give you the edge you need in the upcoming battles and their retrieval must be our top priority.” Jijimon explained. “Although you needn’t go alone. Some of the crests are located close enough that you might be able to go in a small group to each location.” 

“Will you be coming with us?” Clyde asked. 

“Unfortunately I am unable to leave Primary Village. There is a barrier here that must be maintained at all times and Babamon and I are the only ones with the power to do so. It is vital that this place remain guarded at all times.” Jijimon said. “As the birthplace of all Digimon, this village is sacred above all others.”

“You mean every Digimon ever born was hatched right here?” Lori asked. One of the first things they noticed as they entered the village was all of the different colored eggs. They learned that every Digimon is born from a DigiEgg and that most remain there until they are old enough to move out. 

“Yes, even I was born here many, many millennia ago.” Jijimon said. “But that’s a story for another time. For now please rest up and eat hearty for tomorrow you must set out and find your crests. I’ll have Babamon prepare supplies for your travels so do not fret about that.” 

“Jijimon, I have a question,” Lincoln said as he raised his hand. When Jijimon nodded, Lincoln continued. “Why were we brought here exactly? What makes us so special that you had to rely on human children to fight your battles?”

Jijimon was silent several moments before he finally looked up at Lincoln. “Because we cannot fight this war on our own. The prophecy foretold that you Chosen Children would bring peace to the world. And while there are some who don’t believe in the prophecy, the Sovereign know that they do not have the power to end this war on their own. You eight are our last desperate hope to turn the tide in our favor. I’m truly sorry that you were forced here without being given a choice. I know that fighting is the last thing that you might want to do but I implore you...please help save our world.”

“So that’s it huh? We’re nothing more than tools to be used to help your side win?” Luan asked, glaring at the old Digimon. “We’re just cannon fodder!”

“Luan, that’s enough.” Lincoln said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“But Lincoln, he-“ Luan began but was cut off. 

“Jijimon didn’t do anything, the Sovereign are the ones who brought us here. So don’t take it out on the one who is helping us.” Lincoln told her in a firm voice. “If you don’t want to fight then that’s fine. I’d prefer if you didn’t, if none of you did. But I can’t turn my back on those who need help. Ace Savvy always said that to be a hero all you have to do is want to help. And I do. Not just for Jijimon and Babamon but for Veemon and all the other Digimon that need our help. I won’t just stand by while evil runs amok, not while I have the power to do something about it. Like Ace Savvy always says, it’s time to deal out some justice!” 

Everyone listened to Lincoln’s speech and while they all didn’t agree with him they would follow him. For the oldest Loud, Lori couldn’t bear the thought of letting him fight on his own and getting killed. For Leni and Luan, they still saw Lincoln as their little baby brother and they couldn’t let him go on his own. For Luna and Lynn, they would fight alongside him no matter what. And Sam would follow her friend to the ends of the world if it meant she could stay by his side. 

Clyde walked up to his best friend and raised his right arm in front of him. Lincoln grinned and clasped his hand with Clyde’s. “There’s no way you’re getting rid of me, partner.” Clyde told him.

“Clincoln McCloud is on the case!” Lincoln said. “With Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack working together those bad guys won’t know what hit them!”

“Hey don’t forget us!” Veemon said as he and Wormmon placed their hands on theirs. 

“Don’t we get new names too?” Wormmon asked. . 

The two friends shared a laugh as their partners kept trying to come up with a name that they could use by merging theirs together. As Jijimon watched them, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the makings of another legend to be. Just like the one who came before him...

**End of chapter.**


	9. Luan's Rant

**The Digi-Loud Adventure** **  
** **Chapter 9:** **Laun’s Rant**

After Lincoln recovered thanks to the help of Babamon and Jijimon, the group decided to split up in order to find their individual crests. The groups were Lincoln and Luan, Luna and Sam, Lori and Leni, and Lynn and Clyde. They made their groups based on which ones were closest to one another. Lynn tried to argue that she should go with Lincoln instead of Luan but since her crest was on the opposite side of the island, Lori overruled her. Jijimon and Babamon gave them each a backpack with supplies and a bedroll for sleeping. They warned them of the dangers of the island but also reminded them the Digivices would be their greatest weapons. 

Lori and Leni along with their partners went to the south west towards Dragon Eye Lake. From there they would head back to the Native Forest. Sam and Luna would be heading toward the north east towards the Ice Sanctuary and then toward the border between the Freezeland and the Great Canyon. Lynn and Clyde would be going to the south east past the Coela Beach and into the Tropical Jungle. And Lincoln and Luan would be going toward the north west toward Factorial town and then Toy Town. 

The morning that they left the village, Luan had been very closed off towards Lincoln. Even her partner, Coronamon, had noticed her behavior and had remained silent by her side. Lincoln had tried to talk to her a few times while they walked towards Factorial town but all he received were short answers. It wasn’t until they stopped to camp that night near the edge of the forest and Gear Savanna that Lincoln was able to confront his older sister. 

“Luan, you got a minute?” Lincoln asked as his sister rolled out her bedroll.

“What is it, Lincoln?” Luan responded without looking his way. 

“Well, I just wanted to know if you’re okay? I mean, ever since we came to this world you’ve been acting kind of funny. And not haha funny like you normally do.” Lincoln said. He was nervous about bringing this up to his sister since most of the time they tended to not want to talk to him about their issues. But he couldn’t let this go on since it was clear that something was bothering Luan.

“Tell me, Linc, do you see any reason for me to be acting funny?” Luan asked in an even tone. She still hadn’t turned around and she had stopped unrolling her bedroll. 

“Well, no, not really. But this isn’t like you.” Lincoln told her. “Normally you would be making jokes and puns like there’s no tomorrow. And to be honest, it's kind of bumming me out to see you like this.” 

“Well sorry to bum you out, Lincoln, but I can’t possibly make a joke about our situation.” Luan turned to look at her brother and Lincoln could see something in her eyes that worried him. “We’re stuck in a world that we never knew even existed, fighting enemies that we don’t know, for monsters that we just barely met!” Luan’s voice had steadily been growing louder as she spoke. “And to make matters worse, the only way we can go home is to fight in this war that we didn’t start. We weren’t even given a choice before we were forcibly taken from Royal Woods!” Stopping to take a breath, Luan then glared at their partners. “All because we’re the only ones that these guys can bond with to grow stronger. Now tell me, Linc, how am I supposed to joke around when we can die at any moment? If their gods can’t stop this war, what chance do we have against the literal embodiment of evil?” 

Lincoln stayed quiet for a moment as he processed his sister’s words. To think that all this had been weighing heavy on Luan’s mind. Lincoln had never thought about it but Luan was clearly a critical thinker. She would have to have been if her april fools pranks were anything to go by. But to think that she had been shouldering these thoughts since they arrived? Lincoln couldn’t help but feel worse since his earlier near death experience must have doubled these worries even more. But as he thought about what to say, he could see Veemon place a comforting hand on Coronamon’s shoulder. Her words had clearly hurt the little red Digimon. 

“Luan, I won’t pretend that everything's gonna be alright. But you can’t carry all of this on your shoulders, it's not healthy.” Lincoln said.

“Well someone has too!” Luan said. “Lori and Leni can’t, that much is obvious. Luna and Sam are too reckless, and don’t even get me started on Lynn. And you and Clyde are much too young to even be thinking about being in a war.” 

“Hey, I’m not that young.” Lincoln tried to argue. 

“Lincoln, you’re 12. Not even thirteen yet. And besides you almost died already. Do you have any idea how we all felt when we saw you lying face down on the ground, not moving?” Luan asked him. When Lincoln shook his head, Luan continued. “It felt like my heart stopped. Everything went dark and the only thing I could see was you on the ground lifeless. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, Lincoln. I have 9 sisters but I only have one brother.” 

“Luan...” Lincoln was left speechless as his sister began to tear up in front of him. There wasn’t much he could say to that. But even so he knew that he had to try. “You don’t have to worry about me, I promise that I’ll get everyone back home safe and sound.”

“You can’t promise that, Linc. No one can.” Luan said as she wiped her tears away. “No matter how you look at it, there’s a high chance that we’re gonna die. People die in war, that’s a fact. And no one is going to protect us.” 

“Hey now, that’s enough!” Veemon shouted, startling the two Louds. 

“Veemon?” Lincoln said as he turned to face his partner. 

Veemon was glaring at Luan as he comforted the now depressed looking Coronamon. Every word that Luan had said had clearly cut him deep. And as the little lion cub Digimon felt more and more worthless, Veemon felt his rage growing. “I don’t care if you are Lincoln’s big sister or not but no one talks trash about us Digimon while I’m here!” Veemon took several steps toward Luan and stopped a few feet from her. “You say that you weren’t given a choice and that might be true but we weren’t given a choice either, toots! We were made to be your partners and we’re gonna fight to our last breath to defend you. And that's not because we have to but because we want to. I could easily just leave you two right now and head back to Primary Village. But I won’t because I’m also Lincoln’s friend. You see, we may not know each other very well yet but I can tell that Lincoln and I are meant to be the best of friends. Surely you feel that way about Coronamon as well, right?”

“Veemon, that’s enough. Luan doesn’t have to answer that.” Coronamon said as he placed a hand on Veemon’s shoulder. 

“But Coronamon...” 

“No, Veemon. I appreciate what you’re trying to do but if Luan doesn’t want me as her partner then that’s fine. I won’t bother her again.” Coronamon said as he turned to leave. With one last sad smile, Coronamon turned around and ran back towards Primary Village. 

Both Lincoln and Veemon called out his name for him to come back but the lion cub Digimon was soon gone from their sights. Lincoln turned back towards his sister and rounded on her. 

“Why didn’t you stop him?” He nearly shouted. “He’s supposed to be your partner and friend!” 

“You're a real piece of work, lady! After everything he did to protect ya, this is the thanks he gets!” Veemon said, glaring at the older Loud. 

“How can you expect us to be friends if we don’t even know each other, Lincoln?” Luan asked him, her tears flowing more freely now. “How can I ask him to fight for me when I’m not willing to fight for him?” 

Both Lincoln and Veemon remained silent as Luan began to sob quietly in front of them. While they were upset about what had happened, it was clear now why Luan didn’t try to stop him. Luan didn’t want Coronamon to get hurt defending her when they didn’t even know each other. But in order for them to get to know each other, they would have to spend time together. And now that Coronamon had run away it would be impossible for them to work things out. Both partners sighed as they shook their heads. Veemon left to gather firewood while Lincoln pulled his sister into his chest to allow her to cry while being comforted. All of this was clearly too much for Luan to deal with on her own and it was taking its toll on her mental health. 

That night Lincoln couldn’t sleep as he watched his sister have a fitful sleep. All night she seemed to be calling out to someone but she could never say their name out loud. And when morning came they continued their way toward Factorial town. Luan didn’t want to return empty handed and Veemon agreed since they needed those crests. Luan had said that she was sorry to them about the night before but it did little to improve the situation since the one who needed to hear the apology wasn’t there. 

It took them a week to arrive at Factorial town and when they did they used Lincoln’s DigiVice to lead them toward the Crest. As they walked through the town, they noticed that it seemed eerily empty. According to Veemon, Factorial Town was supposed to be home to a bunch of machine type Digimon that worked to make various things, hence the name Factorial town. But there was no one in sight. Luan was still as withdrawn as before and barely spoke as they wondered about the town. It wasn’t until they reached the center of the town that they spotted the first signs of life in the town. 

Standing in front of a monitor was a small robot like Digimon that had a cylindrical body with a glass case covering the top part of its head. It had two arms that seemed to be able to extend and four short legs. It was typing away on the keyboard as they approached. 

“Hello there, are you the one in charge of this place?” Lincoln asked once they got within talking distance. 

The Digimon stopped typing and turned around to face them. It was then that Lincoln could see its face. It had one robotic yellow eye and one organic eye underneath a cracked part of its armor. The Digimon seemed to study them for a moment before it spoke. 

“I am. Who might you be?” It asked. Its tone was rather formal and it reminded Lincoln of the way his sister Lisa spoke except without the lisp. 

But before Lincoln could answer, Veemon spoke up. “Aren’t you Datamon?”

“That is correct. And you are a Veemon.” Datamon said as if they were stating the obvious. 

“I thought you got defeated a long time ago.” Veemon asked. 

“I see that the rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated.” Datamon said. “I did attempt to defeat another Digimon in the continent of Server but I was clearly no match for him. In my defeat, the Digimon known as Machinedramon spared me under the condition that I serve him.”

“Did you say Machinedramon?” Veemon asked. His expression became guarded all of a sudden as he stood protectively in front of the Loud Siblings. 

“I see that you have heard of my master.” Datamon said as he turned to face them fully. “I, of course, am fully aware of who you are. The DigiDestined known as Lincoln and Luan Loud. My master has ordered me to capture the two of you alive if possible. The Digimon partners however are expendable so I needn’t capture them.” 

“Lincoln, I need to Digivolve now!” Veemon said as Datamon turned around and pressed a button on the keyboard. 

“Right.” Lincoln aimed his Digivice at his partner and pressed the button on the top corner. A bright light erupted from his Digivice and engulfed his partner. At the same time though, Lincoln felt a significant drain on his stamina. 

**Veemon Digivolve to...ExVeemon!**

When the light faded, a much larger version of Veemon stood before them.  ExVeemon was a blue humanoid dragon Digimon with a bladed horn on its nose. He had a white chest and jaw, with a V on his chest, with two lines coming out of the bottom of the V to make it look like an X. He had a yellow V on his head, three fingers on each hand, three toes on his feet and had small horns in place of knuckles. He also had two large white wings and a blue tail.

Exveemon was an impressive sight to behold for Lincoln and Luan but despite this new Digivolution, his partner still looked worried. Jijimon had explained to them that with each Digivolution that their partners would reach a new level of power. But that each level would have a limit. And as ExVeemon stood between them and Datamon, Lincoln wondered if perhaps Datamon was even stronger. 

“As amusing as it would be to destroy you, I am far too busy with my research to fight you.” Datamon said as he turned his back to them. “So you’ll have to make do with my slave, Andromon.” 

The button that Datamon had pressed earlier had been to summon the android looking Digimon. Andromon dropped from above and landed right in front of ExVeemon. His eyes glowed red as he prepared to fight them. ExVeemon was a few feet taller than Andromon but from the look on his partner’s face, this fight had gone from hard to impossible in an instant. 

“Run!” ExVeemon shouted as he charged forward. 

Lincoln turned around and pulled his sister along as he listened to his partner’s advice. From behind them, they could hear the loud sounds of battle as they fought. Explosions rang aloud and the factory seemed to tremble all around them. Lincoln wasn’t sure how long they had run for but after what seemed like hours they managed to hide in a room with a large battery inside. As Lincoln looked for something to barricade the door with, he heard his sister gasp in surprise. 

“Linc, look at your Digivice!” Luan said as she pointed at his belt. 

Looking down, Lincoln saw that his Digivice was glowing brightly. Pulling it off of his belt, he saw that it was showing its radar function. On the screen it showed two dots close together and one more a few yards behind them. Turning his Digivice toward the large battery, Lincoln saw the dot was in the same place as the battery. Walking towards it, Lincoln could feel his Digivice grow warmer as he neared. On the side of the batter there seemed to be a door that led inside. Once inside, Lincoln and Luan saw that the battery was empty except for a single pedestal in the center of the room. Sitting on the pedestal was a small rectangular oval shaped object that was pure gold in color. It sort of reminded Lincoln of a DigiEgg from the size. On the top of the bizarre object there was a symbol that looked like a ‘M’ with four lines coming out of it. As Lincoln neared the object, his Digivice became increasingly hot as if telling him that he had found what he was looking for. 

“Be careful, Lincoln.” Luan warned him as he reached for the object. 

The object began to glow as he reached for it. And once his hands touched it, the object flashed brightly before shrinking down to the size of a small necklace. Where the golden DigiEgg once stood was now a tag and crest. The same symbol that had been engraved on the top of the DigiEgg was also on the crest and Lincoln instinctively knew that it was the Crest of Miracles. 

“Wow...” Lincoln whispered as he held the crest in his hands. He could feel a warmth coming from it that he couldn’t describe with words. He could feel an immense power coming from it but at the same time it felt dormant like it was just waiting to be woken up from its nap. 

“Lincoln, we gotta go.” Luan said as she shook her brother. 

While Lincoln had been mesmerized by the crest, Luan could hear the battle raging on outside and it sounded like it was getting closer. She shook her brother and once he put the crest around his neck they quickly made their way out of the room. Once outside, they could hear ExVeemon cursing as he fought against Andromon. As they tried to run in another direction, ExVeemon came crashing down in front of them with Andromon landing a few yards away. 

ExVeemon cursed his luck as Andromon dropped down from the sky. He could hear the cyborg Digimon approach as he ran across the metal catwalk above them. When he landed in front of him, ExVeemon knew that he would be no match for the Ultimate level Digimon. The difference in power was just too big but with his partner in danger he had to at least try. He told them to run and he lunged forward without looking back. 

He brought his knee up to try and catch the cyborg in the face but Andromon brought both of his arms to block the attack. Then he cocked his fist back and aimed a punch for ExVeemon’s chest. The Champion level Digimon saw this coming and used his wings to pull himself out of range with a mighty flap. Then he dropped down and crossed his arms. Focusing on the ‘V’ on his chest, ExVeemon prepared to unleash his strongest attack. 

“V Laser!” 

An energy wave was shot from his chest and it struck Andromon head on. The cyborg Digimon had braced himself for the impact and he was pushed back by the force of the blast but it didn’t take him down. Once the energy ran out, Andromon raised his own hand and it began to spin rapidly, generating electricity as it reached maximum velocity. 

“Lightning Blade!” 

With a swing of his hand, a blade of energy was shot toward ExVeemon. Cursing out loud, ExVeemon barely managed to roll out of the way as the attack shot past him. There was a loud explosion as it hit what looked like an oil tankard. With all of the smoke that came from the explosion, ExVeemon couldn’t see when Andromon closed in on him and he received a running lariat. Andromon carried him toward a far wall with his attack before slamming him through the wall. As ExVeemon gathered himself to stand back up again, he couldn't help but think that he was at a severe disadvantage. If Luan hadn’t been so cruel to Coronamon then he’d be there to help him. While he was just a newly evolved Champion level Digimon, Andromon was clearly a veteran Ultimate. The way he fought told him that he’d been in a lot of battles and there was no way that he’d be able to match him in combat prowess. 

As Andromon smashed his way into the room that ExVeemon had been thrown into, the Champion Digimon grabbed a nearby table and threw it at the Ultimate. Andromon brought his arm down and smashed the metal table to bits.

“Crap...you’re a lot tougher than I thought you’d be.” ExVeemon said as he eyed the Ultimate Digimon. “Any chance that we can settle this over tea and cookies?” 

“Negative. I must eliminate all intruders.” Andromon said. 

“Well it was worth a shot. V Laser.” ExVeemon fired another energy blast at close range and Andromon was unable to brace himself this time.

The attack sent the cyborg Digimon clear across the factory but it wasn't enough to put him down. ExVeemon flew out of the room and took to the sky where he might have the advantage. But as he hovered over the town, he could hear a pair of high whistling sounds coming from behind him. Turning around, he could see a pair of orange missiles heading straight towards him. As he made to dodge them, they opened their mouths and began to fire bullets from machine gun heads inside. ExVeemon bobbed and weaved as he tried to avoid getting hit but the missiles seemed to be locked onto him. Eventually they ran out of bullets and exploded but before he could relax, ExVeemon felt a large body slam into him from behind. Andromon had climbed onto the tallest furnace exhaust tower and jumped off toward him. He slammed into ExVeemon and took him down toward the floor below. 

The champion Digimon landed hard on his back a few yards away from Lincoln and Luan with Andromon landing not far from him. Clearly outmatched, ExVeemon could do nothing as Andromon focused his sights on the two DigiDestined before him. 

“Targets acquired. Moving to detain the DigiDestined.” Andromon said as he raised his right arm above his head. “Lightning Blade...Fire!” 

The only thing that Luan could see was the blue energy blade as it streaked towards her. 

**End of chapter.**


	10. Luan's Partner

**I don’t own Digimon or the Loud House.**

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 10: Luan’s Partner**

“Targets acquired. Moving to detain the DigiDestined.” Andromon said as he raised his right arm above his head. “Lightning Blade...Fire!” 

The only thing that Luan could see was the blue energy blade as it streaked towards her. Time slowed down as the attack neared her. And from her peripheral vision she could see that Lincoln was too far away to save her. He had gone to his partner’s side and was now trying to turn back to reach her but he was too far away and more importantly, he was much too slow. The last thought that passed through her mind was how she never got to apologize to Coronamon. 

“Flame Shield!” 

Luan had closed her eyes in anticipation of the attack hitting her that she didn’t see when someone jumped in front of her. She didn’t see when the Digimon raised a fiery aura to protect himself. She didn’t see when the energy blade connected with the fiery barrier that protected him. But she did feel the force of the explosion and she was sent flying backwards several yards where she came to a stop by a wall. When she opened her eyes, Luan saw that lying next to her was none other than Coronamon. He was battered and bruised in several places but he was breathing. Looking up, she could also see the spot where she had been standing and the explosion had sent her rolling over 10 yards away. 

“Coronamon?” Luan gently shook the little red lion cub digimon. 

Coronamon groaned as he came to, opening his eyes slowly. He blinked them several times before locking them onto Luan. “H-Hey there.” He managed to say. 

“W-why?” She asked him. She couldn’t understand why he would come back to save her after she had been so terrible to him. She didn’t deserve to be saved by him. 

“Because, Luan, we’re partners....” Coronamon told her. “It doesn’t matter if we don’t know each other...after all, a stranger is just a friend that you haven’t met yet. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out.” 

Laun felt herself crack a smile despite the whirlwind of emotions she was feeling. Because she remembered when she had said those words to Lincoln years ago when he first started elementary school. That had been the day that Lincoln and Clyde had expanded their circle of friends. 

“Coronamon...can you...I mean, could you ever forgive me?” Luan asked. She could see it in his eyes that she was already forgiven but she had to ask. She had to hear him say it before she could even begin to forgive herself.    
“Of course, Luan, after all, we’re beast friends.” Coronamon said, making an attempt at a pun. 

Hearing the pun on best friends, Luan couldn’t help but begin to laugh. It started out slow but soon it was full blown laughter as her partner joined her. She hadn’t laughed that hard since she arrived and it was definitely the wrong place to laugh since there was a murderous cyborg close by. But she couldn’t help it, she couldn’t help but feel happy that things were starting to look up for her and Coronamon. 

“Luan, look out!” Lincoln shouted as Andromon charged at them. 

Coronamon saw the Ultimate Digimon charge at them and quickly stood up. He charged at the cyborg Digimon despite only being a rookie. At the same time, Luan’s Digivice went off with a flash of light that blinded her and engulfed her partner. 

**Coronamon Digivolve to...Firamon!**

Andromon was thrown back as he came crashing into a large fiery red winged lion digimon. While not as tall as ExVeemon, Firamon was easily as tall as Andromon. And was large enough that four of them could probably ride him with ease. Firamon roared as he took flight into the air. He circled once and then dived down from the sky. 

“Flame Dive!” 

Firamon’s body became encased with flames as he dived into Andromon. There was a loud explosion and Firamon jumped out of the cloud of smoke unharmed. But unfortunately Andromon was also unharmed. Without stopping to catch his breath, Firamon lunged forward and attempted to slash at Andromon with its fiery claws but the Ultimate caught both of them and threw him against the far wall. 

“V Laser!” ExVeemon attacked Andromon from behind as he rejoined the fight. 

Andromon was knocked to the ground where Firamon pounced on his back and began to claw at his back with as much force as he could. But despite his best efforts, he couldn’t penetrate Andromon’s armor. 

“Lincoln, neither of us has the power to put Andromon down.” ExVeemon told them. “If we don’t think of something quick, we’re done for.” 

But just as Lincoln was about to speak, Andromon had just thrown Firamon off of him. He then proceeded to pound away on the lion Digimon, hammering away with his fists. ExVeemon attempted to intervene but Andromon laid him out with a single punch. As Andromon turned his attention back toward Firamon, he stopped when he spotted Laun standing in front of her partner. 

“DigiDestined. Stand aside. I must eliminate all intruders.” Andromon said. He towered over her as he looked down at the female Loud. 

“He’s not an intruder, he’s my partner!” Luan shouted as she raised her Digivice. 

She aimed it at Andromon’s face and pressed the button on the top corner. And to everyone’s surprise, a bright light erupted from the screen and actually harmed Andromon. He screamed in pain as he stumbled backwards. From his vantage point, Lincoln could also see that something that looked like a black gear came out of his back right before it broke down into a million pieces. Then as the light faded away, both Andromon and Luan fell down to their knees. 

Lincoln rushed over to his sister’s side and gave her a hand to stand up. “Are you okay, Luan?” 

“Y-Yea...I’m fine.” She said though she sounded like she was out of breath. 

“How did you do that?” Lincoln asked her. 

“While you were unconscious...Jijimon had explained to us...how to use the Digivices...the light within can banish the darkness...” Luan explained as she tried to catch her breath. “I just didn’t think it was literal.” 

“You mean that black thing that came out of him?” Lincoln asked, recalling what he saw. 

“Yea...I saw it too but only for a second. I’m guessing that whatever it was it was controlling him.” Luan said. She was breathing better now and she could stand without help. “But I didn’t think that would work so well. I was only trying to blind him...”

“Datamon...Must defeat Datamon.” Andromon began to talk out loud, startling the Loud Siblings. “Datamon is attempting to steal the Golden Radiance...Must alert Jijimon.” 

“Um...Andromon...are you okay?” ExVeemon asked. He had gotten back up and was standing next to the Ultimate Digimon but not too close. 

Andromon suddenly rose up and looked around. He stared at the two Champion Digimon before him and then focused on Lincoln. His eyes locked onto the crest hanging around his next. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked as he pointed at the crest. “Have you received the Golden Radiance from its chamber?” 

“The what? Are you talking about my crest?” Lincoln asked. 

“Yes. The Golden Radiance was stored here to prevent anyone from obtaining until the DigiDestined who was meant for it could claim it. If you have it then that means you are that DigiDestined.” Andromon said. “Forgive me for attacking you for I was under the control of Datamon, an evil Digimon under the command of Machinedramon, one of the Dark Masters. I attempted to defeat him but he used a type of black gear that overrode my programming.” 

“Do you know if there are any more of those black gears?” Lincoln asked. 

“I’m not sure. But for now we must escape from here. I fear that if we try to retake Factorial town now it would only lead to our demise.” Andromon said. 

“Wait, how do we know that we can trust you?” Luan asked. “After all, you did just try to kill us.” 

“I do apologize for my earlier behavior. But I assure you that I mean you no harm. I was programmed to be a good Digimon.” 

“Despite the beating gave us, Andromon is indeed a good Digimon.” Veemon said after reverting back into his rookie form. “We can trust him now that he’s not being controlled anymore.”

“Yea...Andromon is one of the gentlest souls around.” Coronamon said. “You know...when he’s not beating us like bongos.” 

“Do you know how to get out of here?” Lincoln asked. They had gotten turned around while running away. 

“Yes. If you’ll follow me, we can take the emergency exit through the sewers.” Andromon said as he began to walk away. “It will lead us to Gear Savanna where Datamon will not be able to follow us.” 

“The sewers...great.” Lincoln mumbled as he and Veemon followed him. 

While bringing up the rear, Luan and Coronamon walked in an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say now that they were back together. On the one hand, there were still so many things Luan wanted to apologize for. But on the other hand, she knew that Coronamon had already forgiven her.

So instead, Luan opted to do what she did best during an awkward silence. She told him a joke. “Hey Coronamon, did you hear about the thief that stole a calendar? He got 12 months.” 

Coronamon choked back a laugh as he heard the punchline. Luan could tell that he was making her work for his laughs and she eagerly accepted the challenge. 

“I used to be addicted to soap but now I’m clean.”

Coronamon placed both hands over his mouth as he tried to stifle his laugh. In front of them Luan could hear her brother groan as he heard her retell her old jokes while Veemon did laugh. 

“Guess who I bumped into on the way to the eye doctor? Everyone!” 

“Why is a prisoner’s favorite punctuation mark a period? Because it marks the end of a sentence!” 

“What do you call a dinosaur that’s sleeping? A Dino-snore!” 

With each joke, it got harder and harder for Coronamon to hold it together until he finally burst out laughing. While the jokes weren’t the best, Lincoln could see that laughter was the special ingredient that would help form the bond between the two of them. And as they made their way out of Factorial Town, Lincoln felt like Luan couldn’t have gotten a better partner even if she tried. Now if only his partner didn’t laugh at her terrible jokes then he’d be getting somewhere. At least Andromon wasn't laughing. Though he wondered if that was because the cyborg Digimon wasn’t programmed with a sense of humor....

**End of chapter.**


	11. Civil War

**I don’t own Digimon or the Loud House.**

**The Digi-Loud Adventure**

**Chapter 11: Civil War**

A few days had passed since Lincoln, Luan, Veemon, Coronamon, and Andromon had made it out of Factorial town. As they traveled through Gear Savanna to the north towards Toy Town, Andromon had agreed to teach Veemon and Coronamon how to fight while they made camp every night. They learned the basics of combat instead of going in swinging and hoping for the best. Andromon also taught them how to strategize and use the terrain to their advantage. 

And the most tragic thing happened to Lincoln on their second day. Luan taught Andromon how to have a sense of humor. So every night Luan would do her comedy routine and she’d have Andromon be her assistant. The duo could not be more terrible and that was after listening to the bad jokes. Lincoln was seriously tempted to Digivolve Veemon into ExVeemon and fly towards Toy Town and leave his sister and Andromon behind. When they spoke with their sisters over the phone at night, they all offered him their condolences. Now that Luan was back to normal they were glad that they didn’t have her as a travel companion. 

According to Andromon, they were about less than a day away from Toy town. Thanks to being a Cyborg, Andromon could stay awake all night while the others slept. That night, before they went to sleep, Lincoln and Luan were talking while Andromon was training their partners.

“Did you see the app that Jijimon gave us?” Luan asked as she looked through her phone. “It's called Digimon Analyzer. It has a list of all the Digimon we’ve seen so far.” 

“No, I’ve been kind of busy worrying about you to look at my phone much.” Lincoln said as he pulled out his phone. Opening up the app, he saw that it did have a list of all the Digimon that they’d seen so far. When he spotted the picture and name of his partner, Veemon, he tapped it once to see what it did. The app loaded a much bigger picture of his partner that could be scrolled around and zoomed in and out of. And as he scrolled down it had a detailed account of the Veemon species as a hole. “Whoa! This thing is like a PokeDex!” 

“A what?” Luan asked, looking up from her phone to give her brother a confused look.

“It’s like a digital encyclopedia that stores information about certain animals.” Lincoln explained. He had forgotten that his sisters were never big on his anime fandoms, except for Lynn but she only liked the ones with action. Lots of action. “It says that Veemon is a dragon type Digimon, attribute vaccine, rookie level...oh man, it even has a list of his attacks. Huh...excellent combat species...that explains why he’s so good at fighting.” 

“Hey check it out, my partner’s pretty great too, I swear I’m not lion!” Luan said as she handed her phone over to her brother. She laughed at her own pun while Lincoln only groaned. “It says that Coronamon is a Digimon with a strong sense of justice and a sincere personality.” 

“Oh dear god help that poor creature...” Lincoln muttered under his breath as he read the description. 

“What was that?” 

“I said that Coromon looks like a cool creature.” Lincoln quickly amended. 

“I know, right?” Luan said as she took back her phone. “He’s my Pride and joy!” 

“Oh god damn it.” Lincoln muttered while his sister laughed. Ever since they had made up, Luan had been telling Lion King jokes almost non-stop. And what was worse, he only got the references so she only directed them at him. 

“Hahaha, geeze Linc, there’s no need to snippy. Afterall, I don’t know what all the Mufasa is about!” Luan said, bursting with laughter. 

“Okay, how about we make a deal. You won’t make any more puns or jokes until tomorrow and I promise to answer any question you want.” Lincoln said. 

Luan immediately stopped laughing and put her serious face on. “10 questions.” She countered. 

“5 and I get to veto one of them.” Lincoln offered. 

“6 questions and you owe me one favor.” 

“3 and I’ll owe you two favors.” 

“Deal.” Luan said as she shook her brother’s hand. 

For you see, while Luan loved comedy, she also loved information. It was one of the ways she could perfect her routine and that was by gathering insider knowledge that she wouldn’t be able to get otherwise. And that’s where the questions came in. All of the Loud siblings knew that if you wanted Luan to stop her puns was to offer her something that she wanted. Sure, in the long run it was dangerous since you’d be giving her more ammunition but it was worth it for that temporary peace. At least that’s how they all thought. Most of the time Luan asked for dirt on the others since no one would readily reveal their own weaknesses. And Luan never revealed who it was that let it slip so it kept things fair since they were all selling each other out. 

“Okay, Baby Brother, first question.” Luan began as she scooted closer to him. She loved to get into her siblings’ minds, it made them more willing to share whatever she wanted. “Tell me what happened with Ronnie Anne.” 

Lincoln groaned. He had forgotten that they knew about that. “Is it too late for you to go back to making bad puns?” 

“Of course it's too late. We made a deal and I expect you to deliver no matter how Rafiki it is.” Luan couldn’t help but laugh as she made one more pun on the word rough. “But seriously, pay up.” 

Luan had been curious about what had happened between her brother and Ronnie Anne since she heard that they broke up. She remembered when Ronnie Anne had thrown a pie that was meant for Lincoln at her once she saw everything that he had put himself through just for her sake. Luan remembered calling Ronnie Anne a keeper as they walked away. But if she was being honest with herself, after that, she really hadn’t bothered to keep tabs on his love life. She had assumed that it would work out since Lincoln was such a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. Although there was the Sadie Hawkins dance where she made him go with her friend Giggles after she found out that he lied about not being asked by Ronnie Anne. Still, Luan knew that she should’ve tried harder to talk to him so that he would’ve felt comfortable coming to her when they broke up. The fact that he didn’t made her feel like the worst sister ever.

Sighing, Lincoln nodded before speaking. “I don’t know how much I can tell you that you don’t already know. I mean, everything was going fine. We would hang out at the mall, go to the arcade, watch bad movies and make fun of them, and we even took pictures in the photo booth. But whenever I tried to hold her hand, she’d always find some excuse not to. At first I didn’t think much of it but eventually I had enough and I confronted her about it. That’s when she left me. I haven’t spoken to her since.” 

“Lincoln, I’m so sorry.” Luan said. She reached over and pulled her brother into a side hug. “But I thought she liked you?” 

“So did I.” Lincoln said. “When it first started, I talked to Sam about it. She’s the one who told me to confront her.” 

“Wait, you told Sam about your girl troubles instead of us?” Luan asked as she pulled back slightly. “Instead of coming to me?” 

“I’m sorry but at the time I didn’t think you guys would want to be bothered with my problems.” Lincoln told her. 

Luan leveled a glare toward her brother. “You listen to me, Lincoln. You could  _ never  _ be a bother to us. What could ever make you think that?” 

But Lincoln only scoffed as he looked away. “Is that your second question?” 

“If it will get you to answer me then yes.” Luan said. 

Lincoln then turned to face his sister and Luan was at a loss for words as she saw the look in his eyes. There was a hidden pain buried deep within that was barely scratching the surface beneath those eyes. 

“Remember when I was locked outside of the house when everyone thought I was bad luck?” Lincoln asked, glaring at her.

Of course she remembered, it had been one of the worst things the family had ever done to him. She regretted it later but at the time she had been caught up in the mob mentality along with the others. And to make matters worse, she couldn’t remember if she ever apologized to him for that. 

“Oh my god, Lincoln, I’m so sorry for that. It was wrong of me, of all of us, to do that to you.” Luan said as she placed a hand on his forearm. But to her sorrow, Lincoln pulled away from her. 

“Don’t bother. No one has apologized to me for that and I’m not sure if I’ll ever be ready to accept them even if they did. But that’s just one of the reasons why I didn’t go to you when I needed you because when it matters most, none of you have ever been there. Not one of you stood up for me that day.” 

“Now hold on a minute, buster, because we have stood up for you!” Luan said. She was getting angry now after her brother said that they were never there for him. Sure, the bad luck fiasco was a terrible chapter in their life but to say that they’ve never been there for him? That was going too far. “Remember when we thought mom and dad were going to get rid of you? Or what about the time that you had to do your report on the family? Or how about when the air vent in your room didn’t work and I let you sleep in my bed until it got fixed?” 

“Luan, you guys have been there for me with little things and I truly appreciate it. But I needed you, I needed my big sister then and she didn’t stand up for me. How am I supposed to go to you for help when you weren’t there?!” Lincoln didn’t know when they stood up but both of them were on their feet and they were breathing hard. 

“Lincoln, is everything alright?”

The Loud siblings turned toward the voice that had spoken and they saw that Veemon, Coronamon, and Andromon had returned. They were watching them with looks of concern and Coronamon especially looked distressed. 

“Everything is fine, Veemon.” Lincoln said as he grabbed his bedroll and moved away from Luan. “Let’s go to sleep, we gotta get up early tomorrow. 

“Lincoln, wait.” Luan called out to him. When he stopped and glanced over her shoulder, she continued. “I’m sorry. You’re right. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me and I have no right to ask you to depend on me. I just want you to know that I’m sorry with all my heart and that I love you.” 

Lincoln could see the tears forming in his sister’s eyes but some scars could never fade and that one was one many that he still had. With a sigh Lincoln spoke. “I’m sorry. I guess I still haven’t gotten over it yet. I might be mad but I still love you guys. Good night.” 

And with that Lincoln and Veemon went to the other side of the clearing where they fell asleep. Coronamon looked up as his partner and noticed that she was tearing up. 

“Luan, what’s wrong? Did Lincoln make you cry?” He asked as he reached up and rubbed her back. 

“No...Lincoln didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one who made a terrible mistake.” Luan said with a shuddering breath. She got down onto one knee and embraced her partner. “No matter what I do it seems like I only end up hurting those I care about.” 

“That’s not true.” Coronamon tried to argue but Luan only shook her head. 

“First you and now Lincoln.” Luan sniffed. “I’m a terrible person.” 

“Luan, I just heard Lincoln say that he still loves you. Would he say that if you were a terrible person?” Coronamon asked her. 

But to his surprise, Luan nodded. “He would. He’s too good of a person to ever hate his family, terrible or not. It’s one of the things that’s so great about him. He’s too noble to hate me even when I deserve it.” 

“I’m sure that that’s not it. Lincoln loves you!” Coronamon said. He was trying to reason with his distressed partner but it wasn’t working because Luan only shook her head and began to lay down on her bedroll. 

“He shouldn’t.” Was the last thing she said that night. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Lincoln woke up the next morning he was surprised to see that his sister was nowhere to be found. And neither was Coronamon. Looking around the campsite, he could see Andromon standing guard by the remains of their campfire. When the Cyborg Digimon noticed that he was awake, he greeted him with a wave. 

“Good morning, Lincoln. Did you sleep well?” Andromon said. 

“Good morning, Andromon. Have you seen my sister?” He asked him. 

“Yes. Luan said that she was going to the little girls room.” Andromon said. They had taught him that so that he wouldn’t follow them when they had to go to the bathroom. Most Digimon, it seemed, didn’t understand the meaning of privacy. 

“Ah okay. Do you know when she’ll get back? We still have a long way to go.” Lincoln asked as he began to put away his bedroll.

“I’m not sure.” Andromon said as he put a finger on his chin. “But she has been gone for several hours.” 

“What?” Lincoln froze as he heard that. 

“Yes, she left before the sun had come up.” Andromon said. 

“Why didn’t you stop her?” Lincoln asked as he turned to face the Cyborg.

“Because you told me not to follow you when you have to use the little boys or girls room.” Andromon answered. 

Knowing his sister as well as he did, Lincoln knew that Luan was going to Toy Town on her own so that she wouldn’t bother him. She didn’t want him to worry about her anymore but that only helped to make him worry more. As quickly as he could he packed up his things and made his way towards Toy Town, praying to whatever god that could hear him that he wasn’t too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Lincoln and the others behind?” Coronamon asked his partner. 

“I already told you, Coronamon, Lincoln doesn’t need to be bothered with me anymore. I’ve done enough to him as it is.” Luan said. 

They were walking through the edge of a forest that was near Toy Town. They could already see the tops of the buildings ahead of them. It had taken almost 3 hours of walking to make it but the hard part was finding her crest. Luckily she could use her Digivice to narrow it down. 

“But isn’t it better to have numbers on our side?” Coronamon asked. “What if we run into trouble?”

“Then you can Digivolve and protect us.” Luan said as she looked at her Digivice. Just then her phone went off. Checking the caller id, she saw that it was Lincoln. “Looks like he’s awake now.”

“Aren’t you going to answer it?” 

“No. I don’t want to be a bother to him.” Luan said. When the call ended, she saw that she received a text from him.

‘Luan, what the hell were you thinking!?’ Lincoln texted her.

“Looks like he’s mad...” Luan said aloud. 

“Well what did you expect? You took off in the middle of the night and left him behind.” Coronamon told her. “I’m still not sure why I didn’t wake him up myself.” 

“Because you know that I have to do this for him. I’ve already hurt him too much and I don’t want him getting hurt trying to get my crest.” Luan argued. “Knowing him, he would fight every bad Digimon so that I wouldn’t get hurt. And I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve him.” 

Coronamon could only sigh. They had been having the same argument for the last hour. The truth was that Coronamon felt guilty for leaving her before and he didn’t want to abandon her again. If Jijimon hadn’t set him straight when he returned to Primary Village and reminded him that they were meant to be partners then who knows what would have happened to them in Factorial Town. 

“Looks like Lincoln is on his way with Andromon and Veemon.” Luan informed him as she checked her texts. “Wow...that’s one impressive swear word. I’ll have to remember it.” 

Luan and Coronamon made their way into Toy Town from one of the paved brick roads that led into town. To their surprise, the town was inhabited by several lego block like Digimon that were going about their day. When they spotted them, they all stopped in their tracks.

“Halt, who goes there!” one of the lego Digimon asked. 

Luan raised her hands above her head and said. “We come in peace.” 

“I didn’t ask if you came in peace. I asked who you were!” the Digimon said, clearly annoyed. 

“Oh...I’m Luan Loud and this is my partner, Coronamon.” Luan said as she lowered her hands and introduced themselves. “Who are you?” 

“I’m ToyAgumon. And I’m the captain of the town guard.” The Digimon said. He walked up to them and looked them up and down. “What kind of Digimon are you?” 

“Me?” Luan asked, pointing at herself. “I’m no Digimon. I’m human. Huuuman.” 

“I’ve never seen a Humon before.” ToyAgumon said as he looked Luan over. He attempted to reach for Luan’s plaid skirt. 

“Whoa there, buster.” Luan said as she moved away from him. “Keep your hands away from my skirt.” 

“Is that what that is?” the Digimon asked. “You Humons have weird customs.” 

“I’m a  _ human _ , not a humon.” Luan said, stressing the word ‘human’.

“That’s what I said, Humon.” ToyAgumon told her. 

“Eh, close enough.” Luan said with a shrug. She didn’t have time to give these monsters a vocabulary lesson. “I was actually wondering if you could help me with something. You see, I’m looking for something called a crest. Have you-”

But just as Luan was going to ask if they’d seen it a loud battle cry erupted from behind them. Turning around, Luan saw that a large group of ToyAgumon came rushing towards them. But what caught her eye was that these ToyAgumon were completely black in color. 

“Oh no, it’s the ShadowToyAgumon!” several of the ToyAgumon shouted in panic as they ran away. 

“What’s going on?” Luan asked the captain of the guard. 

“There’s no time, get to safety while I hold them off!” ToyAgumon then charged the incoming enemy with a much smaller band of ToyAgumon. 

“Luan, we have to help them!” Coronamon said. 

“But how do we know which side is the good side?” Luan asked her partner.

“I don’t know but we can’t just do nothing!” Coronamon said, clearly itching to do something. His strong sense of justice wouldn’t let something like this just pass him by. He had to act.    
“Alright, Digivolve but don’t destroy them. Just try to stop the fighting.” Luan said as she pulled out her Digivice. 

“You got it.” 

With a flash of light, Firamon charged into the fray and landed in the middle of the two opposing groups. With a mighty roar, he stopped the ShadowToyAgumon in their tracks. 

“If you take one more step then I’ll tear you apart!” Firamon shouted at the ShadowToyAgumon. 

“Retreat!” 

The ShadowToyAgumon took one look at Firamon and they turned tail and ran back into the woods. The five ToyAgumon that were members of the guard cheered as their enemies ranaway. They all gathered around Firamon and showered him with praise.

“Wow, talk about a  _ roarsome  _ scene.” Luan said as she laughed. 

“We must thank you, Humon. Together with your partner, you stopped the evil ShadowToyAgumon army from laying siege to our poor town.” The captain said as they neared her. “If it wasn’t for your help, we might be DigiEggs now.” 

“Well I’m glad you weren’t  _ scrambled _ .” Luan said, laughing once more at her own pun.    
“I don’t get it.” The captain said. 

“Don’t worry about it. I guess it wasn’t a good  _ yoke!”  _ Oh man, was she on a roll or what? An  _ eggroll _ ! 

“Ah...miss humon? Are you okay?” one of the Guard ToyAgumon asked her. 

“Oh don’t mind her, she does that alot.” Coronamon said once he reverted back to his rookie form. “She’s a comedian.”

“Sorry about that but can you tell us what that was all about?” Luan asked, motioning towards the woods where the Digimon had retreated. 

“I think it would be best if the President of Toy Town explained the situation to you.” The captain said. “I must double the guard before there’s another attack. ToyAgumon, please escort them to the President’s house.” 

“Right away, Captain.” one of the ToyAgumon said. 

How they knew which was which was beyond Luan but they followed the ToyAgumon that began to lead them away. As they walked through the town, Luan could see the tell tale signs of battle. There were broken windows in over half of the buildings that she saw. And there was even a building that was closed off after it had been burned half to the ground. There were several Digimon types there besides ToyAgumon. She would later learn from her Digimon Analyzer that they were Otamamon, Bearmon, Burgermon, TorikaraBallmon,EbiBurgamon, Numemon, Mushroomon, Floramon, Penguinmon, Muchomon, Gotsumon, and a single Bokomon. It was a diverse town of Digimon and they all looked like there was a cloud of darkness over them as they went about their day. The recent attack must’ve been on their minds since some of them looked scared to be about in the open. 

When they arrived at the center of the plaza, the ToyAgumon took them towards the biggest building in town. It looked like a city hall and standing in the front of the building next to the entrance was the single most largest teddy bear that Luan had ever seen. It easily stood at two stories tall but it looked every bit a cuddly teddy bear. As they neared, the yellow and white teddy bear Digimon who had been standing still as a statue turned to face them. 

“Who are they?” It asked the ToyAgumon. 

“Monzaemon, these two helped protect us from the attack just now.” The ToyAgumon said. “The Captain wants them to meet the President to see if maybe they can help us.” 

“Is that so? Very well then, Bokomon will take it from here.” Monzaemon said as he returned to his original position standing guard. 

“Well I guess this is it. Thanks again for your help and I hope to see you soon.” The ToyAgumon said as he waved goodbye to them. 

“Bye, see you later.” Coronamon told him. 

“Good luck out there.” Luan said. 

“Are you two ready?” 

Turning toward the voice behind them, Luan and Coronamon saw that Bokomon was a short bipedal Digimon with white fur on its body and a horned head with pointed ears, grey fur on the mouth, and black eyes. It had three claws on each hand and foot, and wore a pink waistband. 

“Oh yea, thanks.” Luan said.

“Very well, follow me.” 

They followed Bokomon into the building and it was definitely a city hall. There were several Digimon running around with stacks of paper and others seemed busy writing things down. But as soon as they walked in all eyes were on them. Luan was used to being the center of attention when she got up on stage to perform. But this time things felt different. There was heavy tension in the air and it felt stifling to Luan. 

Bokomon led them up two flights of stairs until they reached the top floor where there was a corridor with only two doors. They walked past the first one and stopped right in front of the second. 

“The President will see you now.” Bokomon said as he opened the door for them. 

Walking inside, Luan could see that the room resembled an office. There were two chairs in front of a mahogany desk with a large swivel chair behind it. As they neared the desk, a regal sounding voice came from behind the chair. 

“Please, have a seat.” The President said. Once they were seated, the chair turned around to face them and they were surprised to see a Numemon sitting in the chair. 

“You’re the President of Toy Town?” Coronamon asked. 

“But of course! I won last year’s election in a landslide victory thanks to the Digimon that believed that I could end this civil war once and for all.” The President said.    
“Civil war?” Luan asked. 

“Ah yes, pardon me. It seems that I have some explaining to do.” Pres. Numemon said. “You see, Toy Town has a rich history of everyone living in peace and harmony. We used to take in toys that children no longer wanted and we gave them a place to feel safe and useful. In those days, everyone did their part and no one felt bad about playing with the unwanted toys. But one day one of the toys that had been abandoned felt like he shouldn’t have been thrown away. He was still relatively new, in fact, he had only been taken out of his box a few days before he was tossed away. That toy eventually developed such a hatred towards his previous owner that he became a Digimon.”

“Wait, is that even possible?” Coronamon asked. 

“I’m afraid that you’ll come to see that anything is possible in DigiWorld.” Pres. Numemon told him. “Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, the toy became a Digimon and because of the hatred in his heart, he became a bad Digimon. My predecessor, Sovereign rest his soul, tried to help him get over his dark feelings but it ended in tragedy. For you see, the toy became a Digimon known as WaruMonzaemon.”

“Like the Digimon outside?” Luan asked. 

“Yes, the very same. Only WaruMonzaemon is a virus type Digimon. And while that doesn’t matter, the darkness in his heart does. For you see, WaruMonzaemon is fueled by his hatred toward human children because of his abandonment. He wants nothing more than to seek revenge on those children. And because of that, he seeks the power that was sealed away long ago by Jijimon.” Pres. Numemon explained. “By obtaining that power, WaruMonzaemon believes that he can go to the real world and get his revenge. But unfortunately for him, we stand in his way. As President of Toy Town, it is my sworn duty to protect this town and all who dwell within our walls. Somehow WaruMonzaemon was able to amass a small army that he sends in daily to weaken our defenses. By using guerilla tactics, he hopes to dwindle our numbers so that we can’t defend against a full scale assault on the town.” 

“But don’t you have a bunch of Digimon living here?” Luan asked. From what she understood of Digimon, they were all able to fight to some degree. 

“While we might outnumber WaruMonzaemon’s army, you have to understand that most of these Digimon simply want to live in peace. We might be monsters but not all of us crave violence.” Pres. Numemon told her. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Luan said, feeling embarrassed. She had assumed that they could all just fight off WaruMonzaemon’s army. But just like humans, all Digimon seemed to have their own individual personalities. 

“None taken, my dear.” Pres. Numemon said.

“But wait, the power you mentioned before. It’s not a crest by any chance?” Luan asked as she remembered what the President had told them. 

“Indeed it is, my dear.” Pres. Numemon said. “I take it that the crest belongs to you?” 

“It does. I was sent here by Jijimon to retrieve it.” Luan said. She was excited to know that her crest would be easy to get since Pres. Numemon already knew where it was. “Do you think that you can take me to it?” 

“Certainly, my dear. But once I do, could you do something for me in return?” Pres. Numemon asked. 

“Let me guess, you want us to stop WaruMonzaemon?” Luan asked. 

“No. I want you to kill him.” Pres. Numemon said in a grave tone. “Normally I would never ask such a thing. But he threatens everything that we stand for by attacking our town. His hatred has blinded him from what we were meant to do and that is to protect these toys. By attacking us, he wants to attack them and we can’t allow that to happen. My predecessor attempted to talk to him and that ended with his deletion. I won’t do the same. So I ask of you, please help us kill him.” 

“Wow...that’s a tall order...” Luan said. She wasn’t sure what to say to him. She had only been planning to take her crest and go before things got bad. But now she was being asked to help murder someone. True, it was a homicidal evil teddy bear but it was still murder. She suddenly regretted not having Lincoln around. His moral compass was much better than hers. 

“I won’t lie to you, Miss. WaruMonzaemon is every bit as strong as Monzaemon is. They’re both Ultimate Level Digimon. But you won’t be in this alone. I’ll help lead the charge if you agree to help us.” Pres. Numeon said. He then bowed his head to her. “Please help us. Help us protect our way of life.” 

_ ‘Well when you put it like that...’ _ Luan thought as she looked over at her partner. 

Coronamon had stayed mostly silent as she spoke to the President. As she looked at her partner, she caught his eye and felt as if they shared a single thought. He wanted to help them and she did too. If she wanted to prove to Lincoln that he could depend on her then she would help these Digimon in their time of need. 

“Alright, we’ll help you guys.” Luan said.    
“But first take us to the crest.” Coronamon added. 

“Of course, of course. And thank you very much. You have the gratitude of Toy Town.” Pres. Numemon said as he bowed his head once more. “With your help we will be able to end this civil war once and for all.” 

**End of chapter.**


	12. Prank of Attack

**I don’t own Digimon or the Loud House.**

**Digi-Loud Adventure** **  
** **Chapter 12: Prank of Attack**   
Luan and Coronamon followed Pres. Numemon to the Toy Town Historical Museum where ancient toys that had stopped working rested in peace. Monzaemon followed them from behind as the President’s personal bodyguard. Within the Museum, Luan saw toys that had existed in the real world since as far back as ancient China. Some were from Egypt and others were from Japan. But what caught her eye was a particular stuffed animal that was in the American section, though it wasn’t labeled as such. It was a small bunny with beige fur, large eyes, a black nose, and wore a purple polo shirt. It reminded her so much of Bun Bun, Lincoln’s stuffed bunny that he had back home. She stopped to look at the bunny as she remembered their argument from the previous night. All the guilt that she had forgotten due to the fighting came back at full force and she felt her heart get crushed by the feelings of remorse. Luan felt tears burn her eyes as she stared at the stuffed animal. This didn’t go unnoticed by her partner or Pres. Numemon.    
“Are you alright, my dear?” Pres. Numemon asked. He had jumped up onto the display in order to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
“N-No…” Luan managed to say as she fought back her rebellious tears.    
“She and her brother fought last night.” Coronamon informed him. “That’s why we came here on our own.”   
“She has a family? My word, no wonder you’re upset, dear.” Pres. Numemon said. He placed his hand underneath Luan’s chin and gently raised it so that she would face him. “Luan, it’s natural to have disputes with those we love. But what’s important is that we don’t let those clashes get in the way of loving our family. You’re clearly upset and that shows me that you want your brother by your side. You draw strength from him, do you not?”    
Luan wasn’t sure if it was because she was feeling emotional or not but for some reason she felt like a little kid being talked to by an adult that was trying to explain something to them with the utmost patience and caring. Still, Luan could only nod as Pres. Numemon asked his question.   
“Why not go to him? I’m sure that he’s just as worried about you as you are about him. He’s your brother after all.” The president suggested.    
“I-I can’t! I don’t deserve him as a brother.” Luan said as she finally broke down. Seeing Bun Bun again was too much for her and add that to the argument and lack of sleep and Luan’s mental barriers collapsed as she fell down to her knees.    
“My stars.” The President jumped down from the display and tried to comfort the distressed child. “Luan, forgive me for asking, but what happened between you and your brother that makes you believe that you don’t deserve him?”   
And through her tears, Luan explained everything that happened the night before. When she was done, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.   
“Well….I won’t pretend that what you told me didn’t distress me. I find it appalling what you and your family did to poor Lincoln despite his own actions. But I can tell that you are a good person, my dear, and more importantly, so does Lincoln.”   
Trying to grasp at any hope that she could, Luan sniffed as she looked up from her hands. “He…he does?”   
“But of course! You said it yourself, Lincoln is too noble to hold it against you. And you told me that last night before turning in that he said that he still loved you. Would he do that if you truly were a bad person?”   
“I guess not…” Luan said slowly.    
“And you also mentioned that he’s on his way now as we speak. He clearly wants nothing more than to see you safe and sound.”    
“You’re right, he does want to see me safe.” Luan agreed. She had stopped crying at some point during their talk and now she felt more optimistic about seeing her brother again. She wasn’t sure how but she would earn his forgiveness even if it was the last thing she did.    
“Now chin up, my dear. We still have to retrieve your crest and then plan out our defenses. Once WaruMonzaemon learns that a DigiDestined is here in Toy Town he will want to launch his attack before more of you arrive.” Pres. Numemon said as he began to lead them once again.    
They walked down to the basement of the building and walked down a long corridor with doors every few yards until they reached a large vault. Pres. Numemon then stood in front of the vault door and placed his hand on the door. There was a mechanical beep sound that came from the door and then it began to slowly open inward. Inside of the vault was mostly barren except for a single stand with a velvet pillow on it. Resting on the pillow was a light blue gemstone about the size of an apple.   
“That’s what Jijimon sealed away long ago. Every President of Toy Town has guarded this power for generations. It is our duty to watch over it until the one who it belongs to claims it. And it is my great pleasure and honor to present it to you now, Luan. Please go right ahead.” Pres. Numemon said.    
Luan recalled when her brother received his crest and she knew that the gemstone would react to her once she was close enough. Steeling her mind, she made her way over to the center of the room where the stand stood. As she drew closer, she could feel her Digivice grow warmer with each step. She had barely noticed before but now it was impossible to ignore. Just as she was about to place her hand on top of it, the gemstone flowed brightly before it changed right before her eyes. Sitting in the gemstone’s place was now a tag and crest just like the one that Lincoln had gotten. But where his was gold, hers was light blue in color. And engraved in the center of the crest was the symbol of a balloon.    
“Wow…” Luan’s eyes sparkled as she held her crest. She knew instinctively what trait she had gotten and it suited her to a pie. “The Crest Of Laughter.”    
“That’s the perfect crest for you, Luan.” Coronamon said once she joined them.    
“Laughter is truly wonderful. But unfortunately now is not the time for it. We must prepare for the incoming attack on the town.” Pres. Numemon said.    
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX   
Luan and Coronamon sat down in the impromptu war room that was being held in a conference room in city hall. Pres. Numemon sat at the head of the table with the captain of the guard at his right and Bokomon at his left. Luan and Coronamon sat on the Captain’s side with several Digimon filling the other spots. In the middle of the table there was a map of Toy Town and it was marked with their current defenses.    
“As you all know, I have gathered you here today because we have a crisis on our hands.” Pres. Numemon said as he addressed the room. “WaruMonzaemon will begin his final assault on our town. We must prepare our defenses in order to drive them back.”   
“But how are we gonna do that? WaruMonzaemon has more fighters than we do!” A Mushroomon said.    
“Not to mention that most of us don’t know how to fight.” A Floramon said.    
“And some of us can’t fight.” A Burgermon said.    
“Wait, I’m still new to you Digimon but aren’t all of you capable of fighting?” Luan asked as she looked at the assortment of Digimon gathered.    
“My dear, not all Digimon are able to fight. While rare, there are Digimon who simply exist for a single purpose. Burgermon for example exist to make burgers, fries, and milkshakes.”   
“Really?” Luan asked as she turned to face the Burgermon. “What kind of burgers can you make?”   
“Um, Luan? Maybe now’s not the right time for that.” Coronamon said as he nudged his partner.    
“Oh right. Never mind.” Luan said. She then mouthed ‘later’ to the Burgermon.    
“All of you have brought up valid concerns but worry not. For today we have a DigiDestined joining us. Together, we shall defeat WaruMonzaemon once and for all.” Pres. Numemon said. “All we need is a plan of attack.”   
“President, we have evacuated all of the civilians to the shelters underneath the town but I’m afraid that we don’t have the manpower necessary to repel such a strong force.” The Captain said. “All together we only have 27 guards and that includes Monzaemon.”    
“I see.” Pres. Numemon said. He rubbed his chin as he stared at the map before him.    
He was deep in thought and Luan could tell that he was playing out several scenarios in his mind. But as she looked down at the map, she had to admit that she wasn’t one to plan out battle plans. That kind of thing would be more in Lynn’s ballpark. Haha, get it? Her only experience came from her April Fools pr-   
Luan gasped loudly, drawing the attention of all of the Digimon in the room. “I know what we need to do!”   
“What do you have in mind, my dear?” Pres. Numemon asked her.    
Luan could barely contain her excitement as she looked up at the President. “What we need is a prank of attack!”    
As Luan began to laugh at her own play on the work ‘plan’, every Digimon in the room including her partner suddenly felt a chill run down their spines as her laughter became maniacal. And as the President looked into Luan’s eyes, he wondered what had happened to the sweet child he had met earlier that morning. For the one standing before him reminded him a demon about to devour the innocent. He could only pray to the Sovereign that their town would survive to see another day.   
**End of chapter.**


End file.
